Sweet Nothings
by Chibishah
Summary: Ich hieß nicht mehr Bella. Klein-Bella war verblutet, nachdem Edward ihr das Herz ausgerissen hatte. Ich war Isabella, gespannt auf das sang- und klanglose Ende meines bitteren Lebens, als ich sie wieder sah: goldene Seen. Bella/Jasper, pls read & comment
1. Chapter 1

Schicksal war etwas Mächtiges.

Allein der Klang des Wortes deutete schon auf die unveränderbare Bestimmung deines Lebens hin, die letztendlich dieses Wort beinhaltete.

_Schicksal._

Esme sagte einmal es sei Schicksal gewesen, dass ich ihrem Sohn über den Weg gelaufen bin.

Dass wir füreinander bestimmt waren.

Niemand von den Cullens konnte mir versagen, wie sehr er sich - Edward - durch unsere Annäherung verändert hatte.

Uns zwar ins Positive.

Ich konnte bei dem Gedanken nur bitter lächeln, während meine Augen sich sehnsuchtsvoll immer tiefer in den Ausblick aus meinem Fenster vertieften.

Doch ich sah nicht die grünen Nadelbäume, die mir mit ihren durch den Wind bewegten Äste tröstend zuwinkten, oder die Sonne, die trotz ihrer gewohnten Art sich vor Forks zu verstecken mich nun neugierig durch die grauen Wolken erspähte und fast schon herausfordernd anstrahlte.

Ich sah wohl geschwungene Lippen, zu einem Grinsen leicht hochgezogene Mundwinkel und zwei wunderschöne goldene Augen. Tiefe goldene Seen, in denen ich irgendwann in den letzten Monaten wohl ertrunken bin.

Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Ich war zwar kein Vampir, dennoch spürte ich seit meinem "Ertrinken" keine Lust mehr zu atmen.

Verlangen, ja.

Aber ich sah keinen Sinn mehr darin.

Das gab mir die letzte bittere Erkenntnis in meiner bisherigen Farce, die sich Leben nannte: Die Erkenntnis, dass diese peinliche Stück letztlich seine Klimax erreicht hatte, zumindest in der Spannungskurve, und nun zu einem grauenvoll langsamen Ende kam.

_Kein Beifall._

_Keine Zugabe._

_Vorhang runter._

_Licht aus._

Ich zog im Einklang mit meinen Gedanken die Vorhänge vor der lächerlichen Aussicht auf eine heile Umwelt zu und packte meine Jacke. Die Koffer waren bereits im Jeep verstaut. Jacob hatte mir netterweise - und natürlich vollkommen ohne jegliche Hintergedanken - angeboten mich zu meiner neuen Wohnung nach Port Angeles zu fahren.

Ich versuchte meine Skepsis für einen Moment zu vergessen und grüßte meinen besten Freund mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Ihm fiel der Abschied mindestens genauso schwer wie Charlie. Er kaufte mir meine I-Smile-And-I'm-Happy-Show natürlich nicht ab, sondern hielt mir schweigend die Tür in den Beifahrerraum offen.

Mit einem Seufzen kam ich seiner Aufforderung nach und stieg ein.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick auf mein altes Heim. Charlie hatte sich schon sehr früh heute morgen von mir verabschiedet, kurz und schmerzlos, wie es unser beider Stil war.

Nun lag das Haus still vor mir und strahlte nichts aus außer Wärme und Geborgenheit.

Jetzt, als ich es mir so ansah, fiel mir auf wie schön es eigentlich war. Schade, dass ich es nicht mit ebenso viel Wärme füllen konnte. Aber als Edward gegangen war, schien nur noch seine Kälte übrig geblieben zu sein.

Ich kühlte herunter und langsam trat die Todesstarre ein.  
Was für morbide Gedanken ich hatte.

Ich dachte daran, dass Menschen, die im Sterben lagen, häufig ihr Leben an sich vorbei ziehen sahen.

Und genau das tat ich.

Ich sah mir während der Fahrt zu meinem neuen Zuhause immer wieder, wie einen tollen Film, den man auf die beste Stelle zurück spulte, mein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Edward an. Unsere gemeinsamen Biologiestunden. Unsere ersten Gespräche. Der Unfall. Die Rettung. Edward im Sonnenlicht. Edward mit seiner ganzen Familie. Edward mit mir.

_Kopfkino._

Ich hatte mir einen Song überlegt, den ich unter meinen Film gelegt habe, ich habe sozusagen den Soundtrack meines Lebens kreiert.

Bis zu diesem Moment hörte ich in meinem Kopf immer Clair de Lune.

Ich weiß, das war unkreativ, aber dieses Stück verstärkte meine Erinnerungen an Edward nur viel mehr und gab ihnen einen schönen alten, vergangenen Anklang. Claude Debussy war schließlich auch schon tot.

Aber für den Prozess meines Sterbens, nachdem Edward mich verlassen hatte, hörte ich mein Schlaflied.

Die schleichende Entwicklung im Stück passte gut zu meinem schleichenden Tod. Langsam, ganz langsam schlief ich ein.

Für immer.

Edward war bestimmt nicht wütend, dass ich sein kleines Geschenk so zweckentfremdet habe.

Das war er mir mindestens schuldig.

Wenn mein Schicksal dies mit mir geplant hatte, war ich bei jemandem da oben wohl ziemlich durch.

Die Zeit mit Edward war wie ein wahr gewordener Traum für mich. Ich wusste nie genau was Edward von uns dachte, aber für mich war es das schönste Geschenk, dass mir jemals jemand anvertraut hatte, nichts ahnend, wie bald es mir wieder aus meinen Händen gerissen werden würde.

Wie dumm ich doch war zu glauben, dass Edward genauso empfinden könnte.

Ich habe ihn verändert, ihm geholfen sich zu sammeln, ihn eine Seite am Leben gezeigt, die er vorher scheinbar nicht gesehen hatte. Die Freude zu leben.  
Dieses Geschenk hat er dankend angenommen.

Dann hat er sich aus dem Staub gemacht.

Mein Geschenk mitgenommen.

_War das gerecht?_

_Nein, es war Schicksal._

_Danke für die Erläuterung, Esme._

Es war ein gemeiner, bitterer Gedanke, dessen böser Beiklang Mrs. Cullen alles andere als verdient hatte.

Doch das war mir egal.

Das einzige, was ich jemals wollte, war Edward Cullen.  
Doch nachdem ich ihn hatte, musste ich ihn wieder weg geben.

Er traf mich im Wald, wollte es mit mir klären. Er hat mich emotional mit einer Machete aufgeschlitzt, ausgeweidet und zum ausbluten liegen lassen.

Nein, ich hab ihn nicht wieder hergegeben. Das hätte ich wohl gar nicht können.

Er hat sich mir entrissen.

Und mein Herz gleich mitgenommen.

_Was soll's. Ich hatte eh nicht vor es wieder zu benutzen._

In Port Angeles ging es hektischer zu, als ich gedacht hätte.

Die Möbelpacker waren dabei die letzten meiner Kisten aus dem Transporter ins Haus zu tragen.

Es hatte vier Etagen und war, an den kunstvoll geformten Bordüren zu erkennen, ein Altbau. Die Vermieterin, Mrs. Henner, hatte das schöne Haus zuletzt renovieren lassen und neue Möbel zur Standarteinrichtung eingekauft, die die zwei Bären von Möbelpackern gerade in meine Wohnung trugen.

Arme Kerle, ich wohnte im dritten Stock und es gab keinen Lift.

Jacob wartete freundlicherweise mit mir, bis die Männer ihre Aufgabe scheinbar erfüllt hatten, und half mir dann meine Sachen in meine neue Wohnung zu tragen.

Ich war überwältigt von der Neutralität, die die Räume ausstrahlten.

Ich hatte die Wohnung vorher zwar schon besichtigt, doch ich hatte Angst, dass die damals noch leeren, untapezierten drei Zimmer, Wohnraum, Küche, Bad, von Mrs. Henner - eine nette, aber übertrieben freundliche Frau Ende 50 - in irgendwelchen bunten Farben gestrichen und eingerichtet werden würden.

Farben, die eine tödlich aufgesetzte Lebensfreude ausstrahlen würden.

Doch die Wände waren Komplett weiß, sogar die Möbel waren in einer blassen Creme gehalten, der hellbraune Laminatboden war in der Mitte des Raumes von einem weichen grauen Teppich bedeckt. Auf diesem stand ein kleiner weißer Tisch mit drei herangeschobenen weißen Stühlen. Auf der glatten Oberfläche des Tisches spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht, dass durch die gläserne Balkontür das Zimmer flutete.

Der Balkon war sehr klein, mit etwas Glück könnte ich da zwei Stühle hinstellen. Doch von ihm aus hatte ich eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die halbe Stadt und die schöne blaue Bucht.

Ich stand nur da in diesem Zimmer und sog die Atmosphäre auf wie ein Schwamm, süchtig nach allen Gefühlen, die auf mich zuströhmten wie flüssiges Sonnenlicht.

Gefühle, die nichts mit - ihm - zu tun hatten.

Jacob ließ mich diesen Moment des Glücks schweigend genießen und stellte meine zwei Taschen in eine freie Ecke des Raumes. Während er er zur Tür ging, räusperte er sich, um sich meine Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen, nur um dann unsicher auf seine zwei Füße zu starren.

Er spürte meinen fragenden Blick und begann endlich:

"Es wäre sinnlos dich zu fragen, ob du wirklich nicht zu uns ins Reservat ziehen möchtest, oder?"

Ich sah ihm flehend in die Augen.

"Das hier ist was ich brauche. Es tut mir Leid, Jake. Aber ich brauche Zeit für mich."

"Versteh schon... ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg. Meld dich, wenn du was brauchst Bells, mach's gut!"

Und eilig schloss er die Tür, doch ich hörte ihn sich nicht von ihr fort bewegen.

".... Ich brauche wieder Luft zu atmen.", vervollständigte ich meinen Gedanken leise, wissend, dass Jacob ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, weil er sich dann doch auf seinen Weg zurück gemacht hatte. Ich hörte seinen Jeep davon fahren.

Und hier war ich.

Isabella Swan, mitten im Nirgendwo.

Nicht die Tochter von Chief Swan, nicht die beste Freundin von Jacob.

Nicht ein Teil von den Cullens.

Nicht die Feundin von ihm.

Einfach nur Isabella.

Das würde mein dritter Neuanfang werden, nach der Scheidung von Charlie und Mom und meinem Umzug nach Forks.

Aller guten Dinge sind drei und ich wusste, dass diesmal nichts mehr schief gehen würde.

Denn ich hatte keine Erwartungen mehr an mein Schicksal.

Aus meiner Sicht war mein Leben eh schon vorbei.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Es freut mich wirklich, dass euch die Story gefällt. :3**

**Chibishah**

Mein langsames Sterben in Port Angeles wure angenehmer, als ich gedacht hatte.

Bevor ich in einem Vierteljahr hier mit einem neuen Schuljahr beginnen würde, ließ ich die Stadt auf mich wirken.

Ich ging durch die Besucherpassage spazieren, betrat jeden kleinen Souvenierladen, der mir versteckt und unauffällig schien, sah mich in der großen Stadtbibliothek um, die mich tatsächlich an die in Jacksonville erinnerte, in die ich mich so oft zurückgezogen hatte, zuletzt, um Renée und Phil etwas Ruhe und Zweisamkeit zu schenken.

Ich saß mich öfter in das stille Café der der Hafenpromenade, von dem aus ich das Treiben der Schiffe beobachtete, die entweder sicher im Hafen ankerten oder scheinbar ziellos in die Weite hinausfuhren.

Doch am liebsten saß ich einfach nur an der Küste und blickte über das riesige Meer, das mich mit seiner wunderschönen Weite einfach stundenlang in seinen Bann zog. Ich liebte das Farbenspiel der Sonne auf den Wellen und wie sich die Farbe vom Tag zum späten Abend veränderte, das vertrauensvolle Indigoblau mit roten Tönen in ein trauriges Dunkelblau bis Lila verwandelte. In den Momenten fühlte ich mich dem Meer am nächsten.

Ich hatte mich in den Monaten so sehr an die Einsamkeit gewöhnt, dass mich mein anstehender Schulbesuch in eine fremde Unruhe versetzte.

Dabei hatte mir diese Stadt mit ihrer Schönheit schon zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit von meinem Schmerz betäuben können.

Ich dachte kaum noch an früher, weder an meine Eltern noch an die Cullens. Ich musste Charlie und Renée zwar hin und wieder anrufen, doch sie respektierten die Distanz, die ich von ihnen verlangte. Letztere tat es sehr ungern und es würde mir weh tun meine Mutter so von ihrer geliebten Tochter fern zu halten, wenn ich keine Egoistin geworden wäre. Charlie hingegen schien meine Forderung zu akzeptieren und überzeugte sogar Jacob davon, mich erstmal in Ruhe zu lassen, wofür ich ihm eigentlich dankbar sein sollte.

Aber es war mir egal.

Ich verkniff mir an sie zu denken und schaffte es, einen riesigen Schleier über das Vergangene zu werfen. Sogar mein Kopfkino hatte aufgehört. Zwar war die erste Hälfte des Films meines Lebens eine einzige perfekte Idylle, doch führte sie meinem Geschmack nach nur zu schnell zum bitteren Ende, weshalb ich den ganzen Film schließlich in die Tonne warf.

Mein Schicksal war kein besonders guter Regisseur gewesen.

Bei dem Wort Schule jedoch kamen ungewollt Erinnerungen hoch, sodass ich dem ganzen eher feindlich gesinnt war.

Aufgrund meines schulischen Leistungsnachlasses damals in Forks, musste ich das Schuljahr komplett nochmal wiederholen, doch das verlorene Jahr machte mir nichts aus.

Am Morgen, als das vertraute Klirren meines Weckers mich aus meinem ruhigen Schlaf holte - ich träumte nicht mehr, zumindest konnte ich mich an keine Träume erinnern - machte ich mich in aller Ruhe für den ersten Schultag fertig. Kein Grund zur Eile. Ich aß einen Apfel zum Frühstück und packte schließlich meine Tasche. Es war später Sommer und eine leichte Jacke reichte, um die Kälte fern zu halten.

Die Schule war nur zwanzig Minuten zu Fuß entfernt und seit ich meinen Jeep bei Charlie gelassen hatte, würde ich ihn Zukunft den Fußweg bevorzugen.

Ich brauchte keine Mobilität, schließlich hatte ich nicht vor diese Stadt im Umkreis von einer Meile zu verlassen.

Die frische Morgenbrise wehte mir den Duft des Meeres sogar bis in diese kleine Seitenstraße und ließ mich noch einmal zur Ruhe kommen. Mittlerweile war mir sogar dieses doofe Sich-Vorstell-und-Kennenlern-Spiel, das sich vor mir befand, egal.

Entschlossen betrat ich das Schulgelände, ich brauchte nicht einmal Mühe, um die mich umgebende Meute zu ignorieren.

Wie langweilig das Leben doch war fiel mir erst jetzt auf, als ich wie eine Außenstehende über den Schulhof Richtung Eingang spazierte und aus den Augenwinkeln so viel Bewegung, Gerede und Gelächter wahrnahm.

Hysterisches Gekicher von dämlichen Blondinen rechts vom Eingang, ein schlecht gespieltes Lachen irgendwo hinter mir. Ich spürte kein Verlangen mich danach umzudrehen.

Das ganze Geschehen fand ohne mich statt, ich war gar nicht da, irgendwann in eine Parallelwelt abgedriftet.

Ein Schatten meiner selbst, kaum wahrnehmbar für alles mich Umgebende.

Ich verstand nicht wieso sie sich alle benahmen wie sie es taten und mir wurde langsam klar wie sehr mich meine Zeit des Alleinseins verändert hatte. Ich war nicht mehr die kleine tollpatschige Bella, die bei jeder Kleinigkeit rot wurde, ihre eigenen Gefühle und dementsprechend auch die Welt nicht verstand.

Ich war jetzt Isabella.

Schweigend betrat ich das Sekretariat. Ich spürte kein Verlangen danach der Schulsekretärin das gleiche verlogene Lächeln zu schenken, das sie mir eben ins Gesicht spuckte.

Ich warf meine Anmeldebestätigung auf ihren Schreibtisch und wartete einen Moment, bis ich meinen Kursplan erhielt. Ihre bissige Stimme überhörte ich. Die erste Vormittagshälfte wurde in der großen Aula verbracht, in der der Direktor eine langweilige Willkommensrede hielt, sowohl die alten als auch die neuen Schüler begrüßend. Danach wurden die Schulregeln durchgegangen, die neuen Lehrer vorgestellt, der ganze Kram. Ich kam mir die ganze Zeit beobachtet vor, dachte mir allerdings nichts dabei. Sollten sie mich doch anstarren, was brachte es ihnen? Ich verstand gar nicht was ich hier sollte.

_Ich will wieder ans Meer._

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit hatte ich auch dies überstanden. Es war scheinbar schon Mittag, denn als die Klingel läutete, brachen alle zur Kantine auf. Ich folgte der Masse wie ein totes Tier, das auf dem Wasser trieb, und fand mich in einem großen Saal wieder. Ohne mich groß umzuschauen trat ich an die Essensausgabe und legte mir auf einem Teller etwas Gemüse zusammen.

Dann saß ich mich an einen Platz möglichst weit in der dunklen Ecke des Raumes und begann mechanisch eine Gabel Gemüse nach der anderen in mich hinein zu schieben.

Nach einer Weile nahm ich etwas golden Glänzendes aus meinen Augenwinkeln wahr. Reflexartig hob ich meinen Kopf und starrte auf die goldene Wanduhr, die mir mitteilte, dass ich in weniger als zehn Minuten meine erste Unterrichtsstunde hätte. Mathematik. Ich seufzte und machte mich auf den Weg.

In fast allen Kursen war ich meinen Mitschülern mindestens eine Nasenlänge voraus, was mich nicht unbedingt fröhlich stimmte, die ganzen langweiligen Unterrichtseinheiten in naher Zukunft bedenkend.  
Die Lehrer bemerkten meinen Wissensvorsprung genauso schnell wie meine Gleichgültigkeit und entschieden sich mich freundlicherweise erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Dieses Geschenk nahm ich dankend an und ich verbrachte die ganzen Stunden damit gelangweilt Löcher in die Luft zu bohren.

_Das nenn ich Bildung._

In diesen Momenten wurde mir nur immer wieder klar wie falsch das alles hier war. Mein Leben würde nicht einfach weitergehen nach dem Verrat, den ich erlebt hatte. Jeder neue Tag an der Schule vergrößerte nur das schwarze Loch in meiner Brust, das mich innerlich aufzufressen drohte. Nach dem ersten Tag wurden die Mitschüler zutraulich und glaubten einen auf Freunde mit mir machen zu können, um ein paar Geheimnisse aus mir herauszuquetschen, die sie dann glücklich und stolz herum erzählen könnten.

_Nicht mit mir._

Menschen machten mich generell nervös in letzter Zeit, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass ich mit Unfreundlichkeit viel schneller meine Privatsphäre wieder hatte als durch höfliches Zurechtweisen.

Und alles reagierte.

Die Schüler wie auch die Lehrer gingen mir aus dem Weg, sprachen mich nicht an, einige wichen sogar in Angst zurück, was ich überaus belustigend fand.

Meine Existenz war ein einziger Witz.

Nur fand den scheinbar niemand außer mir lustig.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danke an die netten Leser und Reviewer! Ich erhaltet meine Geschichte am Leben. =) ****Zu diesem Kapitel ist mir spontan ein Lied von Samsas Traum, "Federleicht", eingefallen. ****Ich finde der Text passt zu Bellas Gefühlen. Bin gespannt auf eure Meinung! ;)**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_**[Samsas Traum - Federleicht]**_

_**Langsam steigt der Nebel  
Wie ein Stossgebet empor,  
Ihren Atem hört hier niemand,  
Ihr Herz pocht in ihrem Ohr.  
Sie tritt in sich auf der Stelle,  
Weil sie immer schneller rennt;  
Sie ist sich selbst ein Gegner,  
Der kein Erbarmen kennt.**_

_**Wenn ihr Blick am Morgen aus dem Fenster schweift  
Und des Alltags starre Leere  
Sie auf ihren Platz verweist,  
Sieht sie sich, wie sie gerne wäre:**_

Frei wie ein Vogel  
Unschuldig wie ein Lamm,  
Leicht wie eine Feder,  
Die mit dem Wind fortfliegen kann.

Es war ein Freitag Nachmittag, ich saß in meiner letzten Stunde für heute, Geschichte, und hörte mir abwesend irgendwas über einen Krieg irgendwo an.

Ich wusste, dass ich das alles schon einmal gehört hatte und ließ meinen Blick wieder von meinem Klassenraum abschweifen. Schade, dass dieser am südlichen Flügel lag, so hatte ich nur eine Aussicht auf das Schulgelände, auf dem sich nur ein paar Idioten herumtrieben. Der Anblick von diesen naiven Kindern ließ mich nur angeekelt meine Nase rümpfen und ich wollte mein Gesicht fast schon wieder dem großen Plakat vom Hafen von Port Angeles auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zuwenden, als ich einen bekannten Wagen bei den Parkplätzen entdeckte.

Diesen Wagen kannte ich nur zu gut. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und sofort versuchte ich einen Blick auf die Gestalt am Steuer zu riskieren. Doch dunkle Fensterscheiben versagten mir jedes Detail.

Ich war doch nicht verrückt!

Ich stand plötzlich auf – die Blicke aller Menschen im Raum auf mich gerichtet, tiefes Schweigen – und packte meine Sachen, um das Zimmer so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Atemlos hastete ich über den Schulhof und sah schließlich schlug mir die Realität wie eine Faust ins Gesicht: Der Parkplatz war leer.

Ich musste grinsen über diese morbide Verzweiflung meines Geistes, der mir in letzter Zeit dauernd solche Streiche spielte. Wurde ich wirklich gerade beobachtet? Ist da wirklich kein weiteres Augenpaar, das mich aus den Tiefen der Menschenmasse schweigend, aber wissend anstarrt?

Verdammt, nein!

Es war vorbei!

Und ich hasste dieses beschissene Spiel meines Unterbewusstseins, das mich diese Hoffnung immer und immer wieder erst aufflammen und dann qualvoll ersticken ließ.

_Aber wartet's ab._

Ich würde auch diese kleinen Löcher in mir, aus denen noch soviel Sehnsucht und Hoffnung hervorquoll, ausmerzen. Und dann wird mich niemand, nicht mal mehr ich selber, aufhalten können. Dann kommt kein Edward mehr zur Rettung.

Denn Edward gibt es dann genauso wenig wie Rettung.

Ich ging nicht zurück zur Schule – _wofür?? _– sondern folgte einfach der Hauptstraße runter in die Stadt. Ich lief einfach geradeaus weiter, rempelte die Leute an, die sich mir in den Weg stellten, ignorierte deren Entrüstung oder schenkte ihnen noch verachtende Blicke. Immer weiter, bis in den Hafenteil. Ich hatte schon wieder den Duft von Meer in der Nase und hörte die Möwen in der Ferne. Ich nahm nun wahr, dass ich mich auf den Weg an die Küste gemacht hatte, doch bevor ich sie erreichen konnte, wurde ich von etwas anderem abgelenkt. Zwischen zwei Backsteinhäuser traten aus dem Dunkel der gepflasterten Gasse ein paar Mädchen hervor. Eine Gruppe von Mädchen. Es waren sechs Gesichter, die ich nur mit Desinteresse zu Kenntnis nahm, doch sobald sie meine Anwesenheit bemerkten, hielten sie auf ihrem Weg zum Hafen still und schauten zu mir herüber, die in die gleiche Richtung ging.

„Hey!", rief die eine, was mich fast schon bitter lächeln ließ.

_Bleib mir fern, oder du wirst es bitter bereuen..._

„Bleib stehen, du kleine Schlampe!" brüllte es nur noch lauter hinter mir.

Gut, das war ein Freifahrtschein.

Ich wirbelte herum und trat zu dem Mädchen mit dunkler Haut, hohen Wangenknochen und langen schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz hoch an ihrem Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden waren. Sie trug einen schwarzen Mantel, darunter ein eng anliegendes schwarzes Top, das schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatte und eine schwarze Jeans. Wenn ich nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre sie in meinem Geiste schon mal auseinander zu nehmen, wäre mir aufgefallen wie hübsch sie war. Sie überragte ihre ebenfalls in Schwarz gekleideten Gefährtinnen ein Stück, sogar mich, und schien mir durch ihr autoritäres Auftreten die Anführerin zu sein.

„Glückwunsch! Es gibt ja viele Menschen, die ich gerne mal bluten sehen würde, aber heute bist du meine Nummer eins!"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich da sagte, hoffte nur, dass es die kleinen Emos vor mir wütend genug machen würde, um mir eine zu verpassen. Mal sehen, was das Schicksal noch so für mich bereit hielt. Wenn meine Seele schon total verkommen war, war eine Typberatung dann schon nicht längst fällig?

_Ich glaub blaue Flecken stehen mir._

Ich wartete auf den ersten Schlag, doch der kam nicht. Stattdessen hörte ich das Mädchen vor mir grinsend schnaubend.

„Naja, wenigstens hat sie Bumms, die kleine Miss Swan."

Ich schaute sie aus großen Augen an, was die andren Mädels dazu brachte zu kichern. Es war kein dummes Girlie-Kichern, sondern ein bitterböses, hinterlistiges Kichern.

Ich wusste nicht, was auf mich zukam, aber hier fühlte ich mich wesentlich wohler als in der Schule.

_Monster unter sich._

Ich hatte in meinem Leben viele Arten von Liebe kennen gelernt.

Die Liebe zu meiner Familie, die Liebe zu meinen Freunden und meine naive, fast schon schmerzhaft aufrichtige Liebe zu Edward Cullen. Diese letztere war diejenige, die mir in meinem kurzen Leben wohl am meisten Glück beschert hatte. Unbeholfen und unwissend wie ich war, hatte mich mich an diese Liebe geklammert, sie fest umarmt. Doch diese Liebe konnte ich nicht halten.

Nun, nachdem ich mich entschlossen hatte meinem Leben wenn nicht körperlich, dann wenigstens geistig zu beenden und ich merkte wie mir die Zügel langsam aus der Hand glitten, unruhig durch den Wind flatterten und schließlich mit wenig Dramatik kleinlaut zu Boden fielen, nun hatte ich viele Arten von Schmerz erfahren.

Der Schmerz von Edward, der Schmerz des Griffs auf die viel zu heiße Herdplatte, der Schmerz des Abschieds. Neu dazu kamen in Port Angeles der Schmerz des anderen, was mir das herrlich beruhigende Gefühl verschaffte, dass ich nicht die einzige war, die leiden musste.

Seit meinem kleinen Treffen mit den Verrätern, wie sie sich nannten – wie ironisch – verbrachte ich jeden Abend bei ihnen im Keller eines alten Schuppens am Hafen, saßen unten an der Bar, tranken und planten was wir in der Nacht noch vorhatten. Da gab es einiges. Ich hatte vorher nie gewusst, dass Port Angeles für seine Bandenkriege berüchtigt war, deshalb aber wohl trauten sich die meisten Leute nach zehn nicht mehr auf die Straße. Das war aber der Moment, an dem mein Tag erst begann. In gezielt aufgeteilten Gruppen suchten wir die Straßen nach den feindlichen Bandenmitgliedern. Wenn wir einen fanden, war das Spiel jedes Mal das gleiche. Kontrollierte Zerstörung. Wir mussten leise sein, damit die Häuser in der Umgebung nicht die Polizei riefen. Aber jedes Mal, wenn die Bullen kamen, fanden sie nur einen schlimm zugerichteten Mensch am Boden nach Luft japsend. Ich hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, vielleicht weil ich schon durch schlimmeres überstanden hatte. Vielleicht, weil ich in ihren Augen manchmal die gleiche Leere sehen konnte, wie die in meinen Augen, die mich so ankotzte, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als mit meinem langen Schlagstock zuzuschlagen. Und manche dürstete es danach genauso wie mich. Schmerz austeilen, Schmerz einstecken. So ist das Leben.

Nein, sie würden auch leiden, die dummen kleinen Menschen, die doch keine Ahnung hatten und doof und glücklich durch ihren Tag lebten.

Es war mindestens genauso gerecht wie pervers.

Das war eine Art von Schmerz, der mir half jeden einzelnen Tag und jede Nacht zu überstehen, mir nicht einfach ein Messer in die Brust zu rammen, um zu sehen, ob es dem inneren Schmerz gleichkäme – _was ich mich allerdings immer noch frage._

Eine andere Art von Schmerz erzeugte der Hass in mir auf mich selbst. Und dies war wohl der einzige Schmerz, den ich in letzter Zeit erlebt habe, der mir vollkommen verständlich und unpervers schien.

Ich hasste mich.

Ich hatte mein Versprechen Edward gegenüber gebrochen, indem ich jede Nacht nach draußen ging, um meinen inneren Kampf außen auszutragen.

Ich wurde eine Verräterin.

Ich saß vor meinem dritten Shot Whisky, das Zeug schmeckte verdammt geil und brannte in meinem ganzen Hals, und ich ging mit Kihara, der Anführerin der Verräter, den Plan für diese Nacht durch. Sie hatte mich hier aufgenommen und mir in wenigen Wochen Training gezeigt wie ich mit Waffen umgehen konnte. Natürlich war dies nicht allzu viel, aber Kihara meinte ich hätte die nötige Wut in mir, um meine Angriffe gefährlich genug zu machen.

Nachdem ich das erste Mal ohne Vorwarnung die Schule verlassen hatte, haben mich die Lehrer einfach ignoriert. Ich war fasziniert festzustellen, wie einfach man Menschen doch manipulieren konnte und mit meinem Auftreten traute sich auch keiner mehr mir was zu sagen, als ich seit der Zeit mit den Verrätern nicht mal halb so oft zur Schule kam.

Es war ihnen mindestens so egal wie mir und sie schienen sogar froh, mich nicht um sich herum zu haben.

Das Gerücht vom neuen Mädchen aus Forks, das sich keine Freunde suchte, sondern mit ihrer lebensverneinenden Ausstrahlung alle Menschen in die Flucht trieb, war schließlich das gewesen, was Kihara auf mich aufmerksam gemacht machte.

„Seit Lisa gegangen ist, sind wir nur noch halb so stark. Wir brauchen dich! Genauso wie du uns brauchst!", hatte sie mir erklärt.

Lisa war Kiharas beste Freundin und rechte Hand gewesen, bevor sie von einem Fremden von der Straße geholt wurde. Sie verliebte sich augenblicklich in ihn und sagte ihrer Bande ab, um mit ihm ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

_Wie dämlich._

Seitdem hatten sich die restlichen Bandenmitglieder um ihren Platz beworben, die stämmige Martha, die kleine Angela mit ihren hinterlistigen grünen Augen, Kristen schwieg die meiste Zeit, sie war vor mir erst dazu gekommen, die streitsüchtige Cindy – blond, das sagt alles – und Linda, definitiv die strategisch Denkende.

Doch Kihara hatte den Platz nicht neu vergeben, sondern wartete auf jemand, der ihm angemessen schien. Und seit ich da war, avancierte ich tatsächlich zu ihrer besten Komplizin.

Kihara war groß, schlank und hübsch, doch in ihr steckte so viel Wut und Energie, dass sie mich irgendwie an Rosalie Cullen erinnerte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich Rose einmal so sympathisch finden würde.

Der heutige Plan war ziemlich einfach. Die gleiche Gruppenaufteilung wie auch sonst, Martha ging mit Angela auf Patrouille im linken Flügel unseres Bandenreviers, Kristen und Cindy checkten die andere Seite. Kihara, Linda und ich sorgten uns um die Grenzgebiete, in die sich einzelne Bandenmitglieder oft schlichen, auf der Suche nach Streit. Das war der Grund, den wir brauchten.

Port Angeles glich nachts einer Geisterstadt.

Die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt, wir achteten auf jedes Geräusch. Jede kleinste Rührung, die einen Eindringling bedeutete, würde denjenigen sofort ausliefern. Linda bewachte den Torbogen, der den häufigsten Fluchtweg der Eindringlinge darstellte, während Kihara und ich uns tiefer in die Hauptstraße vorwagten. Ich kannte mich mittlerweile sehr gut in unserem Revier aus und erkannte jede einzelne Gefahr, die die so ruhig vor uns liegende Passage ausmachte.

Wir durften uns nur nicht sehen lassen.

Wie Schatten schlichen wir uns Stück vor Stück weiter vor, bis ich es hörte. Geflüster, ziemlich leise, aber dennoch hörbar. Mindestens zwei. Kihara hatte es auch bemerkt und zeigte mir mit unserer geheimen Zeichensprache die Aufteilung. Ich musste grinsen. Einer für jeden, wer schneller war, bekam den Rest. So lief es meistens ab. Anfangs war ich meist die langsamere, ich fixierte mich auf ein Opfer, auf das ich all meine Aggressionen konzentrierte, doch nun war ich besser. Ich konnte einen Eindringling nun relativ schnell außer Gefecht setzen, um mich den Flüchtenden zu widmen. Mir entkam niemand. Selbst Kihara war überrascht, wie schnell ich war.

Ich war gespannt, ob ich auch heute meine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen könnte.

Das Startzeichen war gegeben. Kihara sprintete los, dicht gefolgt von mir. Es waren drei, die wir wohl sichtlich überrascht hatten. Feindliche Bandenmitglieder, wie ich an den Messern, die sie bei sich trugen, erkennen konnte. Wir kamen lautlos über die Dächer und ehe irgendeiner die Flucht ergreifen konnte, hatte ich dem ersten, ein Junge, etwas jünger als ich, schon mit meinem Schlagstock eins über die Rübe gezogen. Das schaltete ihm die Lichter aus und in einem Plumps sackte er zu Boden.

Kihara war heute sehr großzügig, denn sie entschied sich mit ihrem Opfer etwas zu spielen, ihn mit ihrem Nunchaku erst noch ein bisschen einzuschüchtern, und schenkte mir somit die Möglichkeit den dritten Eindringling zu verfolgen, der soeben die Beine in die Hand genommen hatte. Sehr gut, das Jagen gefiel mir am meisten. Ich kannte mich hier besser aus als die andren und hatte einen sadistischen Spaß daran den Jungen vor mir durch die Gassen zu hetzen. Die Tatsache, dass er ziemlich fett war, machte das ganze noch lustiger.

Doch ich verfolgte ihn nicht allein. Ich spürte jemanden in meinem Rücken, doch als ich kurz einen Blick über meine Schulter warf, sah ich nichts, wie immer. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt ihn meinen Schatten zu nennen, denn er war immer da, wenn auch unsichtbar, stets an meiner Seite, wenn es ernst wurde. Wahrscheinlich war es wieder irgendeine Fantasie meines kranken Geistes, dass ich jetzt schon an Verfolgungswahn litt. Aber ich ließ mich von meinen Wahnvorstellungen nicht mehr beeinflussen. Ich versuchte mich wieder auf mein Opfer zu konzentrieren, dass seltsamerweise einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, als ich gedacht hätte.

_Läuft der Fettwanst gerade in eine Sackgasse?_

Und dann sah ich sie.

Es war alles geplant.

Noch ehe ich reagieren konnte, spürte ich einen Tritt in meine Magengrube und ging langsam zu Boden.

Verdammt, ich hatte schon vergessen wie sich körperlicher Schmerz anfühlte. Eine nette Abwechslung eigentlich. Dem ersten Tritt folgten weitere, es waren vier Jungs, die sich nun um mich reihten und irgendeine selbstgefällige Scheiße redeten. Ich versuchte die Stimmen auszublenden und mich auf den bohrenden Schmerz zu konzentrieren, der sich nun an allen möglichen Stellen meines Körpers bemerkbar machte. Irgendwie fiel es mir dadurch einfacher, den ganzen seelischen Müll auszublenden. Ich musste ein ziemlich krankes Grinsen auf meinen Lippen gehabt haben, denn das machte die Jungs zu meiner Freude nur noch aggressiver.

_Ja, weiter so, macht alles kaputt._

_Zerstört diese Hülle, denn darin ist nichts mehr._

_Nur eine Fassade, geschaffen um die inneren Qualen zu tragen._

_Ein Paket Leid._

Mein Blick glitt an den hektischen Bewegungen der Typen vorbei, hoch in den dunklen Himmel. So viele Wolken, man sah noch nicht mal den Mond. Aber ich sah ihn. Meinen Schatten. Er kam näher. Eine dunkle Gestalt. Wenn sie mich doch nur einmal in ihr Antlitz blicken lassen würde... Während sich meine Augen langsam vor Erschöpfung schlossen, merkte ich wie die Tritte aufhörten und nur noch Schmerz übrig blieb. Ich hörte dumpfe Geräusche, Schläge.

Schreie?

Dann starke Arme, die sich um mich schlossen, und mich langsam aufhoben. Da war er bestimmt, mein Schatten, mein schwarzer Todesengel. Ob er mich wohl mitnimmt? In den Himmel? Bescheuerter Gedanke, als ob ich da landen würde. Wahrscheinlich in der Hölle. Aber so lange diese starken Arme mich dahin brächten, wäre mir das recht. Ich war so müde, einfach so müde von der ganzen Scheiße. Hab ich es jetzt endlich geschafft? War meine Show vorbei? Wenigstens hatte ich ein dramatisches Ende, an der kalten Brust meines Engels.

_Vorhang zu, Licht aus._

**_Es ist tagein, tagaus das selbe  
Heimliche Ritual:  
Ihre Hülle ist das Schlachtfeld,  
Jeder Feind ist eine Zahl.  
So sieht sie die Ziffern fallen,  
Weil sie immer mehr entbehrt;  
Ihre Flucht verlangt nach Opfern,  
Sie hat sich den Krieg_** _**erklärt.**_

_**Wenn sie nachts durch fremde Welten streift  
Und des Dämmerschlafes Schwere  
Sie in seine Tiefen reisst,  
Sieht sie sich, wie sie gerne wäre:**_

_**Frei wie ein Vogel  
Unschuldig wie ein Lamm,  
Leicht wie eine Feder,  
Die mit dem Wind fortfliegen kann.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hier kommt der vierte Teil. Eure Reviews treiben mich wirklich an! :D Bin gespannt wie ihr diesen Teil beurteilt. Freu mich auf Reviews! Viel Spaß!_**

Ich war definitiv nicht im Himmel.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, spürte ich Schmerzen an meinem ganzen Körper. Verdammt, hatte das vorher auch schon so weh getan? Aber die Hölle war es auch nicht, denn ich spürte auch eine wohlige Wärme. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und sah direkt in Kiharas besorgtes Gesicht.

„Oh Gott, du bist endlich wach. Wie fühlst du dich? Ich dachte schon ich muss mir wieder ne neue Bitch suchen!"

Ich verstand, was sie mir sagen wollte, und lächelte sie schwach an.

„Ja... ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass der Teufel so eine hässliche Matte hat."

Kihara lachte und ich wusste sie hätte mir jetzt am liebsten eine verpasst, wenn ich nicht schon bedient gewesen wäre.

Ich sah mich um und fand mich in meinem Bett wieder, in meiner kleinen Wohnung.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mich schließlich ernst, was mich verwunderte, schließlich wollte ich sie das gleiche fragen. Sie zog hinsichtlich meiner Verwirrung ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich dachte du hättest dir den Fetten geschnappt. Aber ich hab dich auf der Straße liegend gefunden, total im Arsch. Und der Dicke war weg."

Ich überlegte einen Moment angestrengt nach, dann erinnerte ich mich wieder.

_Starke, kalte Hände._

„Tut mir Leid, ich weiß nichts mehr.", log ich und seufzte gespielt, während ich meinen Blick über mein Zimmer gleiten ließ, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass mir sagen würde, ob _er_ noch da war.

„Wir haben dich hierher gebracht, Linda und ich. Sie ist aber schon wieder verschwunden, um die anderen zurück zu pfeifen. Deine Vorstellung war schließlich genug Action für eine Nacht."

Sie grinste und stand auf.

Ich wusste, dass Kihara nicht der Typ war, der für mich Krankenschwester spielen würde, und ich war ihr dankbar, als sie mich endlich alleine ließ.

„Wir sehen uns, wenn's dir wieder besser geht. Bis bald, Schlampe."

Sie grinste, ich grinste zurück.

„Man sieht sich, Miststück."

Dann schlug meine Wohnungstür zu und ich begann mich aufzurappeln. Kihara hatte meine Wunden versorgt und einbandagiert, was mich etwas überraschte. Soviel soziales Engagement hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut.

Ich warf einen suchenden Blick aus meiner Balkontür und erstarrte.

_Goldene Seen._

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, keine Sekunde, doch ich hatte sie gesehen.

Eilig hinkte ich auf meine Balkontür zu, öffnete sie und trat ins Freie. Es war immer noch Nacht. Ich erkannte die dunkle Fassade der gegenüberliegenden Häuserreihe und das schwarze Meer dahinter. Stille. Doch ich ließ mich nicht täuschen.  
Mit all meiner Kraft nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und fragte in die Nacht hinein.

„... Edward?"

Ein kühler Westwind fegte an mir vorbei und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich an meinen Armen, doch es kam keine Antwort. Ich fröstelte, doch wartete weiter auf irgendein Zeichen meines Vampirengels, meines Retters. Ich wusste, dass er da war. In all dieser Zeit, in der er mich begleitet hatte, hatte ich gelernt seine Anwesenheit wahr zu nehmen.

_Es war keine Einbildung._

Es war keine Einbildung, dass ich in der Schule beobachtet wurde.

Es war keine Einbildung, dass mich sein Auto stets verfolgte.

Es war keine Einbildung, dass er mich auf jedem meiner nächtlichen Streifzüge begleitet hatte.

Er war immer da, hat auf mich aufgepasst, mich beschützt.

_Mein Edward._

Er hat mich nicht verlassen, er war immer bei mir.

Ich schluchzte schon, bevor ich merken konnte, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen gebildet hatten und sich nun langsam ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnten. Ich presste meine Hände gegen mein Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, dass die Tränen aufhören würden. Doch es brachte nichts.

„...Danke."

Ich stand noch eine ganze Weile weinend da draußen in der Nacht und wusste, dass er auch da war. Er schwieg zwar, doch seine Anwesenheit war mir in dem Moment genug.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem tat mir Gesellschaft gut.

_Ich bin nicht mehr allein._

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich ziemlich früh wach. Die Schmerzen hatten gegen meine Erwartung nicht nachgelassen und ich konnte mich endlich einmal im Spiegel betrachten. Halleluja. Jetzt verstand ich, dass sich Edward mir nicht gezeigt hatte. Meine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Das rechte zierte ein lila Veilchen. Mein kompletter rechter Arm war einbandagiert, sowie mein rechter Fuß. Ich hatte Hämatome am ganzen Körper verteilt und sah aus wie ein gottverdammter Dalmatiner. Mein Bauch war der schlimmste, ein einziger großer blauer Fleck.

Seufzend drehte ich mich zum Balkon, wobei mir nicht wirklich klar war, was ich erwartete. Ich trat hinaus und sah überrascht zu Boden. Da lag eine Tüte, daneben stand ein dampfender Pappbecher mit etwas, das aussah wie Kakao. Ich hob den Becher zu meiner Nase und roch den Duft von süßer Schokolade, der sofort meinen Magen schmerzhaft zum Knurren brachte. In der Tüte befanden sich zwei Tomaten-Mozarella-Brötchen, noch ofenwarm.

Ich musste lächeln und sah mich um. Es war – wie erwartet – niemand zu sehen, aber da das Frühstück noch warm war, musste Edward noch irgendwo in der Nähe sein.

„Danke.", sagte ich und es klang fast, als würde ich es mehr zu mir sagen als zu jemand anderem.

Beim Hineingehen fügte ich noch hinzu: „Ich würd dir ja auch gern was anbieten, aber frisches, totes Tier ist alle."

Ich packte mir zwei Decken und eine Jacke und betrat wieder meinen Balkon. Mit den Decken versuchte ich mir eine angenehme Sitzgelegenheit zu konstruieren und dann ließ ich mich für ein wunderbares Frühstück an frischer Morgenluft nieder.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich Tomate und Mozarella liebe?", fragte ich in die Luft und biss hungrig in ein Brötchen, das ich aus der Tüte gefischt hatte. Es schmeckte genauso lecker wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Nach einer Weile des Kauens überlegte ich mir was ich Edward sagen könnte. Es gab so vieles, was ich ihm mitteilen wollte, doch im Moment schien das alles unwichtig.

_Was soll's._

Jedes Gespräch war besser als zu schweigen, wenn Edward in meiner Nähe war.

„Ich sehe aus wie ein Dalmatiner.", jammerte ich und glaubte sogar ein kurzes Schnauben von irgendwo zu hören.

„Ja lach nur, ich weiß, ich hab's verdient." Stur biss ich nochmal ins Brötchen.

Ich wollte ihm so viel sagen. Dass es mir Leid tat unser Versprechen einfach gebrochen zu haben, indem ich mich in Gefahr brachte. Dass ich ihn vermisst habe. Dass ich froh war, dass er nun hier war...

„Ich werde für die nächsten drei Wochen nicht auf meinem Bauch schlafen können. Immerhin habe ich Farbe im Gesicht. Alice wär bestimmt begeistert."

Ich konnte es einfach nicht sagen.

Stille.

„Dafür muss ich jetzt aber wenigstens für die nächste Zeit nicht in die Schule. Ich sollte der Sekretärin eine Abwesenheitserklärung schicken und ein paar aktuelle Fotos. Die kann sie dann in den Flur an die Pinnwand heften und irgendwas Intelligentes darunter schreiben. „Don't drink and drive" oder „Kommt nicht vom Bösen Pfad ab, ihr Schäflein". Wenigstens diene ich als abschreckendes Beispiel."

Ich musste lachen.

„Dann bin ich immerhin für etwas gut genug."

Ich erzählte Edward, wie schrecklich der Unterricht war, wie mir die Schüler und Lehrer im Flur aus dem Weg gewichen waren und wie sehr es mich an ihn und die Cullens damals in der Schule in Forks erinnert hatte. Ich erzählte ihm auch von meinen schönen Erlebnissen in Port Angeles, wie ich oft stundenlang am Hafen saß und einfach ins Weite gestarrt hatte.

„Ich vermisse das Meer."

Mein Blick glitt über die Häuser hinweg zum Horizont, an dem das Wasser verlockend in all seiner Ruhe da lag. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schnell es dunkel geworden war, denn der Ozean schimmerte in seinen altbekannten Dunkelblau- und Lilatönen. Doch ich wollte Edward noch nicht verlassen und so begann ich ihm von den Verrätern zu erzählen. Wie sehr mich Kihara doch an Rose erinnerte und ich mittlerweile sogar diese zickige Blondine vermisste.

„Sie ist kein schlechter Mensch. Manchmal kann das Leben einen aber so zu Grunde richten."

Ich blickte traurig an mir herunter.

_Was ist aus mir geworden?_

Wenn mich Jacob jetzt sehen könnte, oder Charlie. Irgendwie schämte ich mich für das, was ich getan hatte.

Ein Schweigen hing in diesem späten Abend, dass ich nicht zerstören wollte. Der Moment hatte etwas Magisches. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss einfach das Gefühl seiner Anwesenheit.

Seltsamerweise wachte ich am nächsten Morgen in meinem Bett auf. Ich musste über Edwards Fürsorge lächeln. Das bedeutete doch, dass er nicht allzu wütend auf mich sein konnte wegen meines waghalsigen Lebenswandels, oder? Ich stand auf und begab mich in mein Badezimmer, um mich für den Tag fertig zu machen, in Vorfreude darauf ihn wieder mit Edward verbringen zu dürfen.

Meine Erwartung hatte sich bestätigt und auch in den Tagen darauf. Edward hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mir jeden Morgen ein Frühstück auf den Balkon zu stellen, ich hingegen unterhielt ihn und mich, indem ich ihm jeden Tag von meinem bisherigen Leben erzählte, alles, was er verpasst hatte. Als die Schmerzen meiner Verletzungen endlich nachließen, riskierte ich es sogar mich wieder ins Freie zu begeben. Ich war froh selbst dann noch einen Schatten ab und an zu erhaschen, der sich mal zwischen den Bäumen, mal über den Dächern von Port Angeles blicken ließ.

_Mein Vampirengel._

Meine Reise führte mich meistens an die Küste, an der ich mich unbeobachtet genug fühlte, um wieder mit Edward zu reden. Manchmal landete ich auch in der Bibliothek oder in meinem Lieblingscafé.

Abends fiel es mir allerdings immer noch sehr schwer meinen Schutzengel gehen zu lassen, was dazu führte, dass ich immer wieder auf dem Balkon einschlief und mich am nächsten Morgen in meinem Bett wiederfand. Mittlerweile war es Anfang Herbst und ich hatte mir noch ein paar Decken auf den Balkon gelegt.

Nachdem die blauen Flecke endlich verblasst waren und ich die Verbände entfernen konnte, bin ich sogar wieder zur Schule gegangen. Mein bisheriger Vorsprung war zwar mittlerweile flöten gegangen, aber ich hatte nichts aufzuholen und die Lehrer schienen eher froh darüber mich wieder zu den fleißigen Schülern zu zählen und erleichterten mir mein Leben, indem sie über meine anfänglichen Eskapaden großzügig hinweg sahen. Ich hatte sogar schon ein paar Freunde gefunden, Annette, Jasmin und Benjamin, mit denen ich mich zwar gut verstand, aber nicht weit über Smalltalk hinauskam.

Die Verräter hatte ich nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Ich fragte mich, ob Kihara wohl wütend oder enttäuscht darüber war, dass ich mich nicht mehr bei ihnen blicken ließ, aber ich hatte viel zu viel Angst vor einer Konfrontation, auch wegen Edward, dass ich mich abends lieber auf dem Balkon verkroch und mit ihm an meiner Seite in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf fiel.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet! Hatte paar Tage lang nen Stromausfall, sprich keinen Kühlschrank, keine Mikrowelle, kein Licht und kein Internet. ;_;**_

_**Dafür gehts jetzt weiter mit Chapter 5. Danke für die vielen Reviews!!**_

Das Meer brachte nun jede Menge kalten Wind vom Ozean zu mir und ich fröstelte etwas. Dennoch war ich froh hier zu sein und nicht auf Jasmins Party in ihrem Elternhaus. Zu viel Menschenkontakt war immer noch etwas, was ich zu vermeiden suchte.

Ich erzählte Edward gerade warum ich die Schulsekretärin absolut nicht leiden konnte und dass das wohl seit meinem ersten Auftreten auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, als mich eine Regung im Wasser stutzig machte. Es war eine Farbe, die meiner Meinung nach nicht ins Bild passte.

Feuerrot.

Meine Stimme versagte, als ich bei näherem Betrachten feststellte, dass es aussah wie Flammen, die aus dem Meer stiegen. Flammen, die langsam näher kamen, sich auf mich zu bewegten.

Instinktiv verspürte ich den Zwang aufzustehen und wegzulaufen, doch jedes Mal, wenn ich mich umdrehte, kamen die Flammen näher und stiegen irgendwann aus dem Meer.

„Victoria!" Meine Stimme war nur ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Ich wollte schneller laufen, mich in die schützende Hafenstadt retten, doch so weit kam ich nicht. Bei meinem Glück stürzte ich über ein paar Steine und fiel längs in den Sand. Ich blickte panisch hinter mich und da stand sie.

Ihre gefährlich roten Augen leuchteten wie zwei Rubine in ihrem Gesicht. Das feuerrote Haar hing in Locken über ihre schmalen blassen Schultern und ihr altrosafarbenes, eng anliegendes Kleid schmeichelte ihrer Figur in einer Art, die sie mehr attraktiv als gefährlich erscheinen ließ. Ein gefährlicher Irrtum.

Ich sah ihre Lippen auseinanderfahren und ihre weißen Fangzähne entblößen. Sie setzte bereits zum Sprung an. Das würde keine schwere Beute für sie werden. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, jeden Fluchtgedanken, und sah nur noch diese Fangzähne, die gleich mein Ende bedeuten würden. Das war es also?

_Mein Ende?_

Schon viel zu oft hab ich es vor meinen Augen gesehen und ich war schon erschöpft immer wieder um mein Leben zu kämpfen. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun als diese Zähne zu fixieren, wie sie sich jeden Moment in meinen Hals bohren und mein gesamtes Blut aus mir aussaugen würden.

In Erwartung schloss ich meine Augen. Wenn ich es mir aussuchen konnte, wollte ich mir diesen letzten Akt optisch doch ersparen. Ich wartete auf den Angriff, Arme, die meinen Kopf packen und in den Boden rammen würden, um besser an meinen Nacken zu gelangen. Doch was ich spürte, war etwas anderes. Es waren zwei kräftige, muskulöse kalte Arme, die mich hektisch packten und hochhoben. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah sie.

_Goldene Seen._

Im gleichen Moment erstarrte ich.

Es waren nicht _seine_ goldene Seen. Es war nicht _seine_ feine Nase, _sein_ wohlgeformter Mund.

„Jasper?"

Ich war ihm vorher noch nie so nah gewesen. Ich sah die kleine Narben in seinem Gesicht, an seinem Hals, und die Panik in seinem Blick. Ich musste mich wieder auf die Gefahr fixieren.

Jasper ignorierte meine Stimme und lief weiter fort mit mir, bis wir die ersten Häuser erreichten.

„Lauf weg, schnell!"

Dann drehte er sich um, doch noch bevor er irgendeinen Schritt machen konnte, hatte Victoria ihn erreicht.

Sie sprang ihn von hinten an und umklammerte fest seinen Hals, jeden Moment würde sie ihm das Genick brechen.  
Hysterisch versuchte ich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich musste Jasper helfen, wenn ich dazu physisch auch nicht in der Lage war.

„Hey, Vicky!", rief ich mit spöttischer, aber zittriger Stimme.

„Na, wie ist so das Singleleben?"

Ein ohrenzermalmendes Kreischen zerriss die abendliche Stille und Victorias Kopf fuhr hoch, mich wütend anfunkelnd. Ich sah mich schon blutleer auf dem Boden liegen, doch Jasper nutzte den Moment nur zu gut, als er Victoria über seine Schulter warf und sich auf sie stürzte. Es knackte ein paar Mal laut und ich versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

_Feuer, wir brauchen Feuer!_

Ich rannte in tiefer in die Gasse, in der wir uns befanden und sah eine leere Garage. Sofort durchsuchte ich die Wandregale und fand einen Kanister.

_Perfekt_!

Ich riss ihn vom Regal und rannte so schnell ich konnte. Jasper hatte Victoria bereits den Kopf abgetrennt – gut, dass ich vorher nichts gegessen hatte – und ich mied den Anblick, während ich Jasper den Benzinkanister entgegenhielt. Er nahm ihn, packte Victoria – und ihren Schädel – und war auf einmal verschwunden.

_Schon praktisch, diese vampirmäßigen Superkräfte._

Dann sah ich in der Ferne, im kleinen Wald an der Küste, eine Rauchwolke über den Baumkronen aufsteigen.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich nun machen sollte.

Mit Jasper und Victoria war auch meine Anspannung verflogen und nun stand ich da, verloren irgendwo in dieser Stadt und mir wurde klar, dass in den ganzen letzten Monaten, in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich gedacht hatte Edward an meiner Seite zu haben, er gar nicht da war.

„_Es wird so sein, als ob ich niemals existiert hätte."_

Ich rannte zurück in meine Wohnung, schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und wollte gerade die Balkontür zuhängen, als ich ihn da stehen sah.

Jasper Hale.

Ich wollte weinen, aber ich konnte mir nicht noch mehr Blöße vor ihm geben.

Nicht, nachdem ich ihn die ganze Zeit alles von mir preisgegeben hatte, ihn in mein Innerstes hatte blicken lassen, in der Vorstellung er sei Edward.

Er schien sich genau so unwohl zu fühlen, mit dem Unterschied, dass er da draußen auf dem Balkon im Dunkeln noch verlorener aussah als ich.

Er hatte einen ziemlich bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck und ich fragte mich, ob ihm das Ganze wohl auch so peinlich war wie mir. Schließlich musste er sich den ganzen seelischen Abfall von mir anhören.

_Wieso musste er das eigentlich?_

Ich überwand schließlich meine innere Mauer und ging zur Balkontür, um eben diese zu öffnen. Zögernd folgte Jasper meiner Aufforderung und betrat mein Zimmer. Einen Moment lang sah er darin genauso verloren aus wie draußen auf dem Balkon, dann schließlich setzte er sich an den runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Ich folgte seinem Vorbild und setzte mich neben ihn.

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen, in dem mir Jasper gütig etwas Zeit schenkte, um meine Gedanken und Fragen etwas zu ordnen. Dann lag es an mir die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.

„Warum bist du hier?"

Nun überlegte Jasper in seiner typischen Manier erst nach einer kurzen und präzisen Antwort.

„Ich sollte dich vor Victoria beschützen."

„Sagte wer?"

Er atmete einmal schmerzhaft ein. „Alice."

_Verstehe, sie hat es wahrscheinlich gesehen. Aber wieso reagiert er so seltsam auf ihren Namen? Was habe ich verpasst?_

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich da nachhaken sollte, doch vielleicht wollte Jasper einfach nur nicht meinem peinlichen Beispiel folgen und sein ganzes Seelenleben vor mir auspacken. Das war sein Recht. Ich zögerte einen Moment, schließlich wollte ich ihn mit meiner Frage nicht herabwürdigen. Ich wäre dankbar gewesen für jede Hilfe, die ich für Victoria bekommen hätte.

„Und wieso... bist – du – hier?"

Jasper hatte meine Frage sofort richtig aufgefasst und seufzte.

„Edward wollte sein Versprechen dir gegenüber nicht brechen."

_Autsch._

Ich spürte wieder diesen altbekannten Schmerz, die Machete zwischen meinen Rippen...

„Er wollte dich nicht unnötig an die Vergangenheit erinnern."

… langsam drehte sich die Klinge in mir drin und zerriss mein Innerstes...

„Er dachte... dachte, es wäre besser so."

… da lag ich. Blutend und langsam sterbend. Ein zweites Mal.

Ich hörte nichts mehr, sah nichts mehr, fühlte nichts mehr.

„Raus."

Jasper keuchte erschrocken auf und versuchte eine Welle der Ruhe zu mir zu senden, doch ich war ruhig und seine verzweifelten Versuche mich unter Kontrolle zu bringen misslangen.

„Ich sagte raus!"

Er wollte protestieren, doch merkte wie sich ein Damm von Wut in mir aufstaute und langsam zu zerbrechen drohte. Er stand auf und ging zum Balkon. Goldene Seen warfen mir noch einen letzten traurigen Blick zu, im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden.

Da war sie wieder.

Diese Einsamkeit.

Ich war allein in einem tiefen schwarzen Strudel. Ich versuchte zu atmen, doch meine Lungen füllten sich nicht mit dem, was ich brauchte.

Ich ertrank.

Ganz langsam.

Still und heimlich.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So, hier der nächste Teil! Danke für die Reviews! Freu mich wie immer wieder auf neue... ;)_**

Ich wollte nicht mehr aufstehen. Der Sonnenschein durch den Balkon brachte nur schmerzhafte Erinnerungen zurück, die ich wieder einmal verzweifelt zu begraben suchte. Ich verbarrikadierte mich in meinem Bett und wartete auf irgendeine Erkenntnis.

Je mehr Tage vergingen, desto klarer wurde mir, dass ich hier raus musste. Raus aus dieser Wohnung. Weg von diesem Balkon.

Es war eine Woche vergangen, als ich mich schließlich dazu aufrappelte, meine Sachen zu packen und aus dieser Erinnerung zu fliehen. Ich sah keine Schatten mehr und hatte die Hoffnung, dass Jasper sich wieder auf den Weg zu Alice gemacht hatte, während ich mich zielsicher auf eine Kneipe in der Hafenstadt zubewegte. Sechs Köpfe sahen überrascht zu mir auf, als ich den Keller betrat, meine Tasche in die Ecke pfefferte und auf den Barhocker zu Kihara setzte.

„Einen Doppelten."

Kihara grinste.

„Willkommen zurück, Schlampe."

Ich stieß meinen Whisky an ihrem halbleeren Glas und exte ihn als Antwort.

Es lief alles wie bisher und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich gar nicht wirklich weg war. Vor dem nächsten Rundgang drückte mir Kihara vertrauensvoll meinen Schlagstock in meine Hand.

„Diesmal aber richtig."

Ich nickte ihr entschlossen zu, schließlich konnten wir es uns nicht erlauben, einander zu enttäuschen. Wir mussten uns gegenseitig vertrauen können, gerade in solchen Momenten.

Die Rollen waren wieder eingeteilt wie immer, ich würde mit Kihara und Linda das Grenzgebiet abchecken.

Anders als früher bewachte Linda nun nicht mehr den Fluchtweg, sondern kam mit uns auf Patrouille. Der Vorfall damals musste sie wohl doch etwas nachdenklich gemacht haben.

Wir schlichen durch die Nacht, hörten auf jedes Geräusch, achteten auf jedes Detail. Kihara war nun diejenige, die zuerst etwas vernahm. Sie deutete in eine Seitenstraße und ich verstand. Während sie sich auf einen Sprint bereit machte und Linda die Straße im Visier behielt, schlich ich mich über die Dächer zum anderen Ende der Straße.

Da unten sah ich ihn. Es war nur einer, das würde ein Leichtes werden. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn Kihara schenken, so als Wiedergutmachung. Noch bevor ich einen näheren Blick von dem Kerl erhalten konnte, stürzte Kihara schon auf ihn. Er ging ziemlich schnell zu Boden und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen, während Kihara rittlings auf ihm saß.

„Wie, das war schon alles?", hörte ich sie sich bei dem Eindringling beschweren, während ich ruhigen Schrittes näher kam.

Dann erst erkannte ich wer der Mensch war – oder eben nicht.

Emotionslos sahen mich zwei goldene Augen an.

„Ich will mit dir reden.", sagte Jasper mit einer Ruhe in seiner Stimme, als wäre er gar nicht in der Situation, in der er gerade war. Merkte er nicht die Gefahr? Vielleicht nicht die, dass Kihara ihn umbringen würde, aber dass seine Identität auffliegen könnte?

„Du kennst den Vogel?", fragte Kihara sichtlich verwirrt und schaute abwechselnd zwischen uns hin und her.

„Damn, du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, was für ein heißer Feger dein Stecher ist!"

„Er ist nicht mein Stecher!", sagte ich wütend und spürte wie Blut in meine Wangen schoss. Instinktiv schnellte mein Blick zu Jasper, der immer noch seelenruhig am Boden lag und die Versuchung mich blutleer zu saugen scheinbar gar nicht empfunden hatte.

_Okay, das ist neu._

„Ich will mit dir reden.", wiederholte sich Jasper sichtlich angespannt, scheinbar war die Position doch nicht so bequem für ihn wie gedacht. Ich deutete Kihara an, dass sie den armen Kerl doch bitte mal freilassen sollte, doch gegen meine Erwartung schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Nein, der hier sieht mir irgendwie nach Ärger aus. Egal was du von Isabella willst, du wirst es wohl in meiner Anwesenheit klären müssen."

Ich war baff. Das war das erste Mal, dass Kihara mich bei meinem Vornamen genannt hatte. Es war ein Zeichen von Vertrauen, das ich sehr zu schätzen wusste. Ich hatte allerdings Angst, dass Jasper dies nicht tat und jeden Moment meine Freundin in tausend Stücke reißen würde.

„Meinetwegen.", gab Jasper zu und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Kihara sich von ihm erhob.

_Okay, das ist auch neu._

Ich starrte Jasper an als wäre er irgendeine Fabelgestalt, eine, deren Existenz mir nicht bekannt war, und rang um meine Fassung. Wie sollten wir ein offenes und ehrliches Gespräch führen, wenn Kihara in der Nähe war und alles mithören würde?

„Du musst das hier beenden.", sagte Jasper nun mit etwas mehr Flehen in seiner Stimme, als ich erwartet hätte.

„Das alles macht dich kaputt. Ich weiß wie viel dir an den Mädchen hier liegt, aber durch dieses Leben hilfst du keinem und zuletzt dir selbst."

_Junge, Junge, heut ist wohl die „Jasper, überrasch mich!"-Nacht._

Aber natürlich wusste er es, schließlich hatte er mir ja die ganze Zeit zugehört, während ich über die Verräter philosophiert hatte. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass er es auch so aufmerksam mitverfolgt hätte.

„Ach, und du glaubst du wärst besser für sie?", mischte sich Kihara in unser Gespräch ein.

„Ja.", antwortete er mit vollster Überzeugung.

Ich wurde wieder knallrot im Gesicht, zumindest fühlte es sich so an, als würde ich verbrennen.

„Wieso?", hakte Kihara nach.

Wollte Jasper mit mir reden oder mit ihr?

„Weil ich da bin, um auf sie aufzupassen.", zischte Jasper mit einem bedrohlichen Klang in seiner Stimme und funkelte Kihara an.

„Für immer."

Sie schnaubte lustlos.

„Dann hab ich wohl wieder einen Platz in meinen Reihen zu vergeben."

Sie wand sich zum gehen, drehte sich aber nochmal um.

„Mach's gut, Schlampe."

Dann ging sie.

Und ich stand da wie ein Eiszapfen und wartete darauf endlich aufzutauen.

„Gehen wir.", meinte Jasper nur knapp und drehte sich in die andere Richtung.

_Hallo?_

_Moment mal, und was ist mir mir??_

„Sie ist weg, du kannst mit diesem Theater aufhören!", fuhr ich ihn beleidigt an und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust.

Ich würde mich hier nicht fortbewegen, bis mir endlich einer erklären würde was gerade passiert ist.

Auf einmal wirbelte Jasper herum, packte mich mit seinen Armen an den Schultern und presste seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich spürte seine perfekten Marmorlippen sich gegen meine bewegen, fordernd und stark. Ich konnte nicht anders als in den Kuss zu stöhnen und mein kompletter Körper war spätestens jetzt aufgetaut, wenn nicht gar zu einer kleinen Bella-Pfütze geschmolzen. Nach meinem Geschmack viel zu früh riss sich Jasper von mir fort und wand sein Gesicht ab, mindestens genauso heftig nach Luft ringend wie ich. Doch noch bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte er mich in seine Arme gehoben und lief los, mich nicht ansehend, aber fest an seine Brust gedrückt.

Ich war viel zu perplex um irgendetwas zu sagen und genoss einfach das Gefühl dieser Nähe, das Gefühl des Fliegens, dass mich an frühere Momente erinnerte, die allerdings schon ziemlich verblasst waren. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm losreißen, aus Angst dieses Gold nicht wieder vorzufinden, wenn ich sie auch nur für einen Moment unbeobachtet ließe. Erst als wir uns wieder auf meinem Balkon befanden, ließ mich Jasper wieder runter und ich konnte mich etwas sammeln.

„Es ist schon spät, du solltest erst einmal schlafen.", sagte er nüchtern und wollte sich scheinbar gerade auf und davon machen, als ich ihn noch rechtzeitig am Arm fassen konnte. Ich wusste eigentlich nicht was ich sagen sollte, ob ich ihn anschreien oder anspringen sollte, während sich die Worte wie durch Zauberhand selbst in Reih und Glied fanden.

„Geh nicht."

Scheinbar steckte wirklich Magie in diesem kleinen Satz, denn Jasper zögerte einen Moment, als er mir endlich wieder in die Augen sah und schließlich von seiner Fluch ins Dunkel absah. Stattdessen schob er mich durch die offene Balkontür und blieb dann wieder in guter alter Jasper-Manier wie eine Statue, zugegeben, eine sehr gut aussehende Statue, mitten in meinem Zimmer stehen. Ich streifte mir schnell Jacke und Schuhe ab und zog ihn dann zu mir aufs Bett.

Er schien genauso wenig zu wissen was ich vorhatte wie ich, bevor ich entschieden hatte, dass er, wenn er mich schon küssen konnte, auch mit mir in einem Bett liegen konnte. Außerdem hatte er mich wohl die ganzen Nächte immer in mein Bett getragen, also konnte ihm diese Nähe wohl auch nichts ausmachen.

Irgendwie vertraute ich ihm da einfach.

Ich legte mich hin und zog ihn langsam zu mir runter.

Er schaute mich zwar etwas skeptisch an, schien aber auch nichts gegen diese plötzliche Nähe zu haben.

Ich zog die Decke über uns zwei und kuschelte mich an seine Seite.

Seit wann war ich so zutraulich zu Jasper?

_Vielleicht seit du ihn beim Küssen am liebsten fressen wolltest?_

Ich ließ meinen ironischen Gedanken einfach in meinem Kopf stehen und glitt sanft in einen angenehmen Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soo viele Reviews!! Vielen Dank! Und hier der nächste Teil. ;)**_

Der schöne Traum war schnell verflogen, als ich aufwachte und keine Kälte an meiner Seite mehr spürte. Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf und wollte gerade mein Zimmer nach meinem Vampir absuchen. Doch da saß er an meinem Tisch, der mit einem Teller Tomate-Mozarella-Brötchen und einem warmen Kakao, wie ich aus Gewohnheit einfach mal annahm, bedeckt war. Jasper hingegen saß stillschweigend an eben diesem Tisch und sah aus, als hätte er sich seit Stunden nicht mehr gerührt. Sein Blick wirkte zwar sehr ruhig, aber ich erkannte auch die Aufregung, die sich dahinter verbarg, als er mich so beobachtete.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte er schließlich, als ich, so in Gedanken versunken wie ich war, keinerlei Anzeichen einer beginnenden Konversation vermittelte.

„Morgen.", antwortete ich ihm mit schlaftrunkener Stimme und quälte mich langsam aus meinem Bett. Wenn ich darin nicht etwas vermisst hätte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen länger geschlafen. Aber ich musste jetzt mit Japer reden, die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht kreisten wie Wolken um mich herum, die ich zwar sehen, aber nicht greifen konnte. Ich setzte mich zu ihm an den Tisch zu meinem Frühstück und musste über seine Nettigkeit einfach lächeln.

Jasper hingegen schien mit meiner Gefühlsregung nicht viel anfangen zu können und versuchte sich erfolgslos ein Hibbeln auf seinem Stuhl zu verkneifen. Das wiederum fand ich noch lustiger und ich musste lachen. Diese unruhige Seite an Jasper kannte ich gar nicht und ich konnte mich an keinen Moment erinnern, in dem er so nervös war.

Dann geschah etwas seltsames.

Jasper lächelte mich an.

Es war fast nur ein nervöses Zucken seiner Mundwinkel, aber meiner Meinung nach reichte es, um als Lächeln durchzugehen.

Hatte mich Jasper jemals angelächelt, einfach so?

Weil ich es tat?

Mir fielen dazu ebenfalls keine Erinnerungen ein und so genoss ich mein Frühstück erst einmal unter seinem schönen Lächeln.

Als ich die Brötchen schon verdrückt hatte und sich auch der Kakao gegen Ende neigte, versuchte ich langsamer zu trinken und die wenige Zeit zu nutzen, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Was würde ich ihn fragen?

_Wieso bist du immer noch hier? Aber bitte geh nicht!_

Doofer Anfang.

„Was ist mit Alice?", fragte ich schließlich. Auch nicht die beste Frage, aber eine, die mir ungemein auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte.

Jaspers Blick verdunkelte sich etwas, als würde er eine bestimmte Situation vor Augen haben, und – er guckte traurig. Natürlich war er traurig, er vermisste sie bestimmt.

„Alice hat mich hierher geschickt, damit ich dich beschütze."

Okay, so etwas in der Art wusste ich. Ich nippte noch einmal an meinem Kakao, während Jasper weiter erzählte.

„Sie sagte ich würde dir hier helfen können", und nach einem Zögern fügte er hinzu, „und auch mir selbst."

_Bamm. Erwischt._

Das letzte Mal, als ich Jasper zuvor gesehen hatte, war er kurz davor mich zu töten, um mein Blut zu trinken. Ich hatte diese Situation schon fast vergessen, da ich wusste, dass ich ihm durch meine Tollpatschigkeit quasi unter die Nase gerieben habe „Hier! Trink mich!".

Aber nun machte das Ereignis wieder viel mehr Sinn. Während der Zeit mit mir, in der ich ihm meine ganze Lebensgeschichte aufgedrängt hatte, konnte er mit mir trainieren.

_Ich war Training._

Stets der Verlockung ausgesetzt Blut zu trinken, es aber doch nicht tun.

Und wenn was passiert wäre? Wenn sich das von früher wiederholt hätte?

_Bin ja nur ich._

Wen störte es schon, wenn ich nicht mehr da wäre. Charlie, Renée, Jacob und die anderen hatte ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Keinem wäre es wirklich aufgefallen, wenn ich nicht mehr existiert hätte, und wenn, hätte es wohl auch keinem wirklich Leid getan. Eigentlich hatte ich mich ja schon längst selbst für tot erklärt.

Jasper spürte den Gefühlsumschwung in mir und sagte irgendetwas, was mich wohl zur Ruhe bringen sollte. Er versuchte diesmal nicht mir irgendein Gefühl aufzudrängen, sondern redete nur. Aber ich hörte ihn nicht.

Mir war schon alles klar.

Ich wollte aufstehen und gehen. Keine Ahnung wohin, vielleicht wieder zu Kihara. Vielleicht würde ich auch endlich den Mut finden mein jämmerliches Dasein endlich zu beenden. Einfach nur weg.

Doch bevor ich aufstehen und meine Flucht ergreifen konnte, spürte ich zwei Arme, die mich auf meinen Stuhl drückten. Es war sinnlos sich gegen Jaspers Vampirkräfte zu wehren.

Ich blickte stur auf meinen leeren Kakaobecher und kämpfte tapfer gegen die Tränen, die sich in meinen Augen gebildet hatten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du nicht jedes Mal von deinen Gefühlen wegläufst, sondern dich ihnen ausnahmsweise mal stellst?", schrie er mich fast schon an, damit die Worte überhaupt bis zu mir durchdrangen.

„Wie kannst du jetzt gehen wollen, wo du noch nicht mal die Hälfte von der Wahrheit weißt? Fällt dir der Gedanke, dass dich jemand nicht hasst, so schwer?" Er atmete einmal heftig ein und stieß die Luft wieder aus.

„Fragst du dich nicht, warum ich mich dir nicht gezeigt habe?"

Ich wusste es nicht. Vielleicht um besser an mir trainieren zu können?

Jasper schien meine Gedanken zu erahnen und seufzte. Er ließ mich langsam los und nahm wieder Platz. Ich war zu müde und vielleicht auch etwas zu neugierig, um meine Chance auf Flucht zu nutzen und sah unsicher zu ihm auf. Was würde jetzt wohl noch kommen?

„Alice musste gewusst haben, was geschehen würde... Deswegen war sie so traurig... Deswegen das starke Gefühl des Abschieds..."

Er fuhr sich abwesend durch seine blonden Haare und schien für einen Moment genauso verloren wie ich.

„Sie sagte mir, dass es dir schlecht ging und ich dachte ich könnte meine Tat von damals wieder gutmachen, indem ich dir half. Aber als du auf den Balkon kamst, verzweifelt und einsam, und deine einziger Wunsch war, dass Edward da draußen auf dich wartete und eben nicht ich, da konnte ich deine Hoffnung einfach nicht zerstören. Ich wusste, dass du es irgendwann erfahren würdest, aber...

Anfangs wollte ich dir nur helfen, aber je mehr Zeit ich mit dir verbracht habe, je mehr ich von dir erfahren durfte, … desto mehr hatte ich das Gefühl dich beschützen zu müssen. Ich wollte dein Vampirengel sein, den du die ganzen Nächte da draußen gesehen hast.

Ich weiß es war egoistisch von mir, dir die Wahrheit zu verschweigen. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass du mich einfach wegschicken würdest. Und nachdem ich Victoria getötet hatte, war meine Angst noch größer als zuvor. Doch ich werde nicht gehen, wenn du dich selber weiter so zerstörst."

Er blickte mir zum ersten Mal in die Augen und ich sah seine feste Entschlossenheit.

„Es ist okay, wenn du mich nicht willst. Aber ich werde weiterhin dein Schatten sein. Denn noch größer als die Angst nicht in deiner Nähe sein zu können, deine Stimme nicht mehr zu hören, ist die Angst dich wieder so leiden zu sehen."

Mein Kopf fuhr blank.

Ich hörte, was Jasper zu mir sagte, und hörte es doch nicht.

Ich versuchte zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, doch fürchtete mich davor, eine falsche Hoffnung zu schüren.

Er stand auf, kniete sich vor mich und nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella Swan."

Und da war sie, die Hoffnung.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, griff aber einfach das stärkste Gefühl auf, das sich in mir ausbreitete.

„Geh nicht."

Jaspers goldene Seen vertieften sich in meinen Blick, schienen etwas zu suchen, während er meine Emotionen abtastete.

_Kleiner Schummler._

Dann schließlich schenkte er mir ein weiteres seiner unglaublich betörenden Lächeln.

„Ich bleibe."

Das war mir Antwort genug.

Jasper schien gar nicht zu verstehen was geschah, als ich meine Arme schon um seinen Hals geworfen und ihn mit mir zu Boden gerissen hatte. Da lag ich dann auf meinem Vampirengel und konnte nicht anders als lachen, in was Jasper mit einstimmte. Eine Woge von Glück und Geborgenheit legte sich wie eine warme Decke über mich und ich verstand sofort, dass Jasper seine Empfindung mit mir teilen wollte.

Doch das war nicht nötig, denn ich empfand schon genug Freude, um eine ganze Footballarena damit zu versorgen.

Kalte Lippen fanden meine.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Endlich wieder willkommen! Die Feiertage haben mich doch sehr in Beschlag genommen und ich muss mich momentan wieder etwas mehr meinem Studium widmen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir die Verzögerungen. ;) Eure Reviews hauen mich einfach um. Vielen Dank euch allen fürs Lesen und viel Spaß!**_

_**[Silbermond – Irgendetwas bleibt]**_

_**Sag mir, dass dieser Ort hier sicher ist.  
Und alles Gute steht hier still.  
Und dass das Wort, dass du mir heute gibst,  
morgen noch genauso gilt.**_

Diese Welt ist schnell und hat verlernt beständig zu sein.  
Denn Versuchungen setzen ihre Frist,  
doch bitte schwör, dass, wenn ich wieder komm,

_**alles noch beim Alten ist.**_

Gib mir ein kleines bisschen Sicherheit  
in einer Welt, in der nichts sicher scheint .  
Gib mir in dieser schnellen Zeit  
irgendwas, das bleibt.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich das Glück wiederfinden würde.

Aber es erfasste mich wie eine heftige Windböe.

In Form von Jasper.

Alles an ihm war kostbar. Ich liebte es, wie er wohl aus Gewohnheit immer ernst in die Gegend blickte, aber nur für mich diese Maske fallen ließ, um mir sein Lächeln zu schenken. Ich dachte er würde alles um sich herum mit Skepsis und Vorsicht betrachten, dabei steckte so viel mehr dahinter. Er war ein guter Beobachter und zeigte mir all die kleinen Wunder, die um mich herum geschahen, ich aber ohne ihn nie bemerkt hätte. Glühwürmchen im dichten Gras, die herzförmige Muschel, die das Meer an die Küste geschwemmt hatte – ich hatte sie natürlich mitgenommen – und die Kellnerin im Hafencafê, die die ganze Zeit mit ihren Händen spielte.

„Ihr Freund hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht und sie könnte vor Freude platzen.", hatte mir Jasper mit einem kleinen Grinsen erklärt. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich mit der jungen Frau mitzufreuen, wie sie sich verträumt über den kleinen goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger strich.

Irgendwann schließlich zeigte mir Jasper die erste Schneeflocke, die in Port Angeles zu uns herunterschneite. In seiner Handfläche hielt er sie minutenlang, als wollte sie ihn genauso wenig missen wie ich, bis sie dann langsam doch zu schmelzen begann.

Mit Jasper stand die Welt still.

Ich träumte ein zweites Mal ein Märchen, doch dieses Märchen wurde wohl behütet von meinem Vampirengel. Ich liebte seine Ausgeglichenheit, diese Ruhe, die sich auch auf mich übertragen hatte, und ich fühlte mich so zufrieden mit meinem Leben, wie ich es noch nie war.

Ich trank pures Glück.

Der Herbst war bereits verflogen und die arktischen Winde erfassten schnell unsere kleine Stadt. Jasper war bei mir eingezogen und ich genoss es ihn in meiner Nähe zu haben, denn wir fühlten uns nur wohl an der Seite des anderen. Wir fanden immer irgendetwas zu reden, seien es lustige Debatten darüber, ob es diesen Winter stark genug schneien würde, sodass der Schnee hier in Port Angeles liegen bliebe, oder ernste Dinge wie der Moment, in dem Jasper Alice verlassen hatte.

Es war schwer für uns beide darüber zu sprechen, für mich war sie meine beste Freundin gewesen, für ihn seine Geliebte. Ich spürte keine Eifersucht ihr gegenüber, nur etwas Schuld, die Jasper mir immer ausreden wollte. Doch ich konnte nicht anders. Und so akzeptierte er meine Gefühle, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Ich hatte gemerkt, dass es besser war, sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen, als sich vor ihnen zu verstecken, wie ich es sonst immer getan hatte.

Ich fand heraus, dass die Cullens nach London gezogen waren, Edward aber nach kurzer Zeit alleine aufgebrochen war, um mit sich ins Reine zu kommen. Die ganze Familie hatte unter dieser Trennung gelitten, was ich Jasper auch ansehen konnte. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ihnen jetzt gehen würde, wo auch Jasper sie nun verlassen hatte.

Ich fühlte mich danach noch schuldiger als zuvor, doch Jasper konnte mich davon überzeugen, dass sie es gutheißen würden, solange er glücklich war.

Für einen Moment hatte ich mir überlegt die Cullens zu besuchen, doch diesen Gedanken schnell wieder verworfen. Es wäre nicht gut, Alice mit der Situation auch noch in der Realität zu konfrontieren.

„Sie erzählte mir, dass Victoria in deiner Nähe war und dass Edward nicht zu dir kommen konnte, weil er dich nicht noch einmal an ihn und eure gemeinsame Zeit erinnern wollte. Also schickte er mich, um auf dich auf aufzupassen.

Alice musste gewusst haben, dass ich mich in dich verlieben würde. Sie sah scheinbar keinen anderen Weg als mich gehen zu lassen." Jasper schien nachdenklich.

„Ich sah Hoffnung, meine schreckliche Tat von damals, an deinem Geburtstag, vielleicht etwas gutzumachen. Aber ich hättte nicht gedacht, dass du mir das komplett verzeihen würdest."

Er lächelte mich traurig an und ich ergriff schnell sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen.

Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen – und fand Liebe.

Ich küsste ihn langsam, vorsichtig, aus Angst ihn zu zerbrechen, ironischerweise.

„Du bist wunderschön.", sagte er schließlich und stahl mir damit meinen Gedanken.

Ich liebte diese zärtlichen kleine Momente zwischen uns. Jasper schien unsere Nähe gar nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, er genoss sie genauso sehr wie ich. Ich erhielt nie die abweisenden Gesten, mit denen mich Edward immer auf Distanz gehalten hatte. Wir lebten jeden Tag gemeinsam und wurden jeden Tag gemeinsam stärker.

Ich fröstelte unter der Kälte, doch anstatt meine Hände loszulassen, rieb er sie warm. Mir wurde ganz anders. Ich lächelte ihn verträumt an und wir bewegten uns weiter durch die Menschenmenge, an den weihnachtlichen Ständen vorbei. Ich gähnte vor Erschöpfung, es war spät und meine Beine fühlte ich schon nicht mehr.

„Nach Hause?", raunte mir Jasper leise ins Ohr, was mich trotz der Kälte rot werden ließ. Ich nickte schnell und blickte zu Boden. Er lachte nur und zog mich in eine Seitenstraße. Ich freute mich schon auf einen warmen Kakao. Jasper würde sich wieder daran machen mein Buch weiterzulesen, dass er letztens erst entdeckt hatte. Ich würde ihn vermutlich wieder ablenken. Ich ärgerte ihn gerne. Er begann dann immer bedrohlich zu knurren und zog seine Stirn in Falten. Aber das tat er nur zum Schein, denn wir wussten beide, dass es ihm gefiel, mich in Top und Shorts durch die Wohnung laufen zu sehen. Ich hätte fast gegrinst, als Jasper plötzlich stehen blieb, sein Blick fest nach vorne gerichtet. Ich stutzte und folgte seinen Augen.

Auf der Treppe zu meiner Wohnung saß Alice, ihr trauriger Blick auf Jasper. Er ließ meine Hand los. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Alice."

Jasper versuchte es nüchtern zu sagen, doch ich spürte seine Trauer.

Ich war verletzt, Jasper merkte das und ich fühlte mich gleich noch schrecklicher.

Er war einen Schritt auf Alice zugegangen, zögerte nun aber und sah mich nochmal an. Ich wusste was er mir sagen wollte. Und ich verstand. Er wandte sich wieder zu der Vampirin und umarmte sie einen Moment, doch es kam einem Dialog gleich. Der Gedanke schmerzte, aber Alice kannte Jasper wahrscheinlich viel besser als ich.

„Hi, Bella."

Sie riss mich aus meinen beschämend egoistischen Gedanken und sah mich an. Wehleidig?

Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr nun ebenfalls um den Hals zu fallen.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst.", gab ich zu und drückte sie noch einmal kurz, bevor ich sie losließ.

„Ich weiß, hab ich doch auch. Emmet, Rose, Carlisle und Esme lassen dich grüßen!"

Die gewohnte Art wie sie von den Cullens sprach, warf mich kurz in meine Erinnerungen zurück. Ich ließ das Gefühl von Familie einen Moment auf mich wirken, bevor ich es wieder abschüttelte.

„Gehen wir doch hoch. Unsere Wohnung ist zwar nicht so groß, aber sehr gemütlich und -"

Alice entglitten ihre Züge bei dem Wort „uns", doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder. Ich war ein Idiot.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich hier, um mit Jasper zu reden."

Ich war gefangen.

Zwischen Eifersucht und Mitgefühl, Egoismus und Mitleid. Ich hatte mich nie auf so eine Situation vorbereitet und hatte ehrlich gesagt gedacht, dass ich Jasper mehr vertrauen würde, als das Zögern, dass ich ihm nun vorhielt. Ich hatte mich aber verändert und wollte es Jasper auch zeigen. Ich würde ihm vertrauen. Blind.

„Natürlich. Lasst euch alle Zeit, die ihr braucht. Ich bin schon mal oben."

Ich lächelte und machte Anstalten mich ins Wohngebäude zu bewegen, als ich Jaspers Blick traf. Er hatte bis zu diesem Moment nichts gesagt, sondern meine Reaktion skeptisch beobachtet. Doch er schien zufrieden, denn ich sah Zuneigung in seinem Blick. Ich lächelte ihm ein kleines Lächeln zurück und verschwand schließlich im Haus, schnell die Treppen hoch, Wohnungsschlüssel rausgekramt, Tür geöffnet, hinter sich geschlossen.

Da stand ich nun.

Was sollte ich machen? Ich ließ meinen Blick nachdenklich über meine Wohnung gleiten und ging schließlich auf den Balkon. Ich wickelte mich in die dicken kalten Decken ein und wartete. Es war eisig kalt, doch ich merkte es nicht wirklich. Meine Gedanken waren woanders.

Worüber würden sie reden? Über mich? Wollte Alice Jasper zurück? Dann hätte sie mich aber niemals so angesehen. In ihrem Blick lag zwar Wehmut, aber auch Abfindung. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn einfach nur vermisst, schließlich standen sie sich ja sehr nahe. Oder war etwas passiert? Drohte Gefahr und sie brauchte Jaspers Hilfe? Der Gedanke schüttelte mich. Das hieße Trennung auf ungewisse Zeit. Hoffentlich vermisste sie ihn einfach nur.

Irgendwann ertrug ich die Kälte nicht mehr. Meine Glieder fühlten sich schon ganz taub an, als ich mich endlich wieder aufraffte und in meine Wohnung trat. Ich machte mir unnötig Sorgen. Denn eines, was ich von Jasper gelernt hatte, war Vertrauen. Alles würde gut gehen.

Ich wollte gerade den Balkon schließen, als ein schwarzer Schatten plötzlich vor die Tür sprang. Ich erschrak, doch beruhigte mich gleich wieder. Es war Jasper. Doch sein Blick hatte etwas Fremdes an sich. Ich ließ ihn herein, still, weil ich keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen wollte. Doch Jasper schien sich nicht setzen zu wollen. Er stand einen Moment an meinem Tisch, sich mit beiden Händen abstützend, mit sich ringend. Der Moment kam mir ewig vor. Mein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Dann schließlich drehte er sich um und sah mich an mit Mitgefühl und Entschlossenheit.

„Ich muss gehen, Bella."

_**Gib mir einfach nur ein bisschen Halt.  
Wieg mich einfach nur in Sicherheit.  
Hol mich aus dieser schnellen Zeit.**_

Nimm mir ein bisschen Geschwindigkeit.  
Gib mir was, irgendwas,  
das bleibt.

Auch wenn die Welt den Verstand verliert,  
das hier bleibt unberührt.

_**Nichts passiert.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vielen Dank für die Kommentare! Ich finde momentan wirklich kaum Zeit zum Schreiben, aber ich werde mich bemühen die Story so schnell es geht fortzusetzen. =)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

„Vermisst du sie?"

Ich versuchte nicht eifersüchtig zu klingen, während ich ihm diese Frage stellte. Er verstand sofort wen ich meinte und überlegte. Jasper war ein Mann, der zu seinen Worten stand und deshalb immer erst nachdachte, bevor er was sagte.

„Alice ist mir sehr wichtig, Bella. Sie hat mich gerettet."

Ich erinnerte mich daran, als Alice mir mal erzählt hatte wie sie Jasper im wahrsten Sinne der Wortes „gefunden" hatte. Sie nahm ihn mit zu den Cullens und überzeugte ihn vom vegetarischen Lebensstil. Natürlich musste ihm Alice eine Menge bedeuten.

„Ich verdanke ihr, dass ich bin, wer ich bin. Ich war sehr lange mit ihr glücklich. Aber ich konnte ihr gegenüber nie die Gefühle aufbringen, die sie mir einfach schenkte. Alice wusste das, doch sie war glücklich mich bei sich zu haben. Und ich wollte alles tun, damit sie glücklich war. Ich schuldete ihr so viel. Aber ihr war klar, dass sich unsere Wege irgendwann trennen würde. Sie ließ sich ihre Trauer darüber nie anmerken, aber ich fühlte es. Sie wird jemanden finden, der sie mehr liebt als ich, das weiß ich. Ich vermisse sie als Freundin, als Wegbegleiterin. Aber nicht mehr."

Er lächelte mich an.

„Vermisst du ihn?"

Ich sah ihm unsicher in die Augen und grübelte einen Moment, um mir ebenfalls eine gute Antwort zu überlegen. Ich wollte ehrlich zu ihm sein. Ich lehnte mich zurück in den Sand und schloss meine Augen. Ich spürte, wie sich Jasper dazulegte.

„Ich habe ihn schrecklich vermisst, nachdem er gegangen war. Für mich war Edward wie das Meer, weit und tief. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Abenteurerin, ich wollte alles an ihm entdecken, jede Seite an ihm kennen lernen. Aber als er mich verlassen hat, hat es sich angefühlt, als wäre ich ertrunken. Ich hab keine Luft mehr gekriegt. Aber jetzt", ich öffnete meine Augen und fand seine, die beständig auf mir ruhten, „jetzt kann ich wieder atmen. Ich bereue die Zeit mit ihm nicht. Aber ich vermisse ihn nicht mehr."

Ich war gespannt auf seine Reaktion, doch Jasper schien ganz entspannt.

„Wenn Edward das Meer ist, dann bin ich der Himmel."

Ich sah verdutzt sein Lächeln.

„Damit ich dich überall finden kann, egal wo du bist. Ich werde immer über dich wachen."

Ich konnte in dem Moment gar nicht ausdrücken, was ich durch seine Worte fühlte. Aber es stimmte, Jasper war die Kraft, die mich am Leben hielt, war die Luft, die ich atmete. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und sah nach oben, in den blauen Himmel. Seine Haut glitzerte im Sonnenlicht wie durch Magie. Hier an der Küste würde ihn aber niemand sehen, wir waren allein.

„Du musst mich nicht finden, ich bin immer an deiner Seite.", antwortete ich ihm ganz in Gedanken, während wir beide einfach nur da lagen und in den Himmel sahen. Dieser Moment damals war eine der schönsten Erinnerungen von mir mit Jasper.

Und jetzt stand er vor mir und wollte gehen. Weg von mir. Ich rang nach Atem und setzte mich auf das Bett.

„Was ist passiert? Was hat Alice dir erzählt?"

Ich versuchte die aufsteigende Panik in mir zu unterdrücken, ich musste jetzt logisch denken. Mein Blick verklärte sich, während Jasper zu mir kam und sich vor mich kniete. Er nahm meine Hände in seine, wie er es immer tat, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Ich gehe nicht, um dich allein zu lassen, Bella. Glaub mir, es ist besser für uns beide. Alles wird gut."

Ich riss meine Augen vom Boden, den sie minutenlang fixiert hatten, und sah Jasper an.

„Wie kannst du sagen, dass alles gut wird?! Du willst weg! Weg von mir! Wieso? Was habe ich falsch getan? Wieso wollen alle immer nur weg von mir? Wieso darf ich nicht selbst entscheiden, was besser für mich ist?"

Ich atmete schwer, der Druck in meiner Brust wollte aber einfach nicht nachlassen. Jasper schien um Worte zu ringen.

„Du kannst mich nicht mit ihm vergleichen.", sagte er bitter. Er hatte Recht, aber meine Gedanken waren zu vernebelt, um ihm dahingehend zuzustimmen.

„Hör mir zu."

Er drückte meine Hände leicht, um meinen Blick wieder auf seinen zu konzentrieren, dann sprach er weiter mit einer angespannten Ruhe.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieso ich weg muss. Aber ich werde dich nicht anlügen. Du wirst es verstehen. Du wirst eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Eine, in der ich dich nicht beeinflussen kann."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich fühlen sollte. Mein erster Instinkt war laufen, zu Kihara, zu den Verrätern, um meinen seelischen Schmerz wenigstens durch körperlichen zu ersetzen, nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Sie würden mich ablenken. Aber ich wusste auch, dass es mir nichts bringen würde, einfach wieder wegzulaufen. Ich musste Jasper glauben, Vertrauen in ihn haben und wenn ich mich wieder in Gefahr brächte, würde das keinem von uns helfen.

Ich vertraute Jasper.

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?"

Jasper verstand meine Einsicht und sah mich traurig an.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Die Tatsache, dass dies die Wahrheit war, schmerzte, aber er wollte mich nicht verlassen, das sah ich ihm an. Und ich würde mich an diese Hoffnung klammern und ihn gehen lassen.

„Dann warte ich auf dich."

Stürmisch zog er mein Gesicht an seines und presste seine kalten Lippen sehnsuchtsvoll auf meine.

Ich würde auf ihn warten. Für immer.

Dann riss er sich von mir los, ehe ich den Kuss intensivieren konnte, und ging wieder auf den Balkon. Noch bevor ich zu ihm eilen konnte, war er weg, von der Nacht verschluckt. Ich suchte alles ab, um wenigstens die Richtung zu wissen, die er einschlug, aber fand nichts. Ich sah hoch, suchte den Himmel ab, aber fand nur tiefes Schwarz. Ich fühlte mich erschöpft und meine Glieder ließen nach, ließen mich langsam zu Boden gleiten. Ich wickelte mich wieder in die Decken ein und tat das, was mir am menschlichsten schien: Ich weinte.

Nachdem Jasper gegangen war, ähnelte alles meinem Anfang in Port Angeles, als ich damals hierher gezogen war. Die Winterferien vergingen, Silvester verlief ohne, dass ich viel davon mitbekam, es wurde Januar und die Schule fing wieder an. Ich war allein, auf mich selbst gestellt und versuchte mein Leben möglichst gut zu meistern.

Aber gleichzeitig war alles anders. Jaspers plötzlicher Abschied bedeutete für mich eine Geduldsprobe. Doch egal wie sehr ich meinem Vampirengel auch vertraute, die Tage schienen nie enden zu wollen. Während ich zu funktionieren versuchte, sehnte sich alles in mir nach Jasper.

Meine Schulnoten sahen ganz gut aus und ich bereitete mich auf die Prüfungen im Frühling vor, sie waren entscheidend für das Erreichen meines Abschlusses. Ich hatte einen Job im Hafencafé angenommen und arbeitete nun dreimal die Woche abends als Kellnerin. Mein Boss, Mr. Hemmings, war ein sehr netter charismatischer Mann, mit dem ich aber sehr schwer zurecht kam. Erna, die Bedienung, die diesen Sommer heiraten würde, war hingegen eine ruhige, sehr ausgeglichene Person, deren Gegenwart ich sehr genoss. Wenn wir beide Feierabend hatten, tranken wir gemeinsam oft noch einen Tee und manchmal kam ich sie im Café während ihrer Schicht besuchen. Sie hatte mir bereits ihren Verlobten Josh vorgestellt, der sie wirklich ansah wie eine Göttin. Ich freute mich für die beiden Verliebten und fühlte mich immer instinktiv an Jasper erinnert.

Ich ging jetzt jeden freien Nachmittag an die Küste, legte mich dahin, wo ich früher immer mit Jasper gesessen hatte, und sah sehnsuchtsvoll in den Himmel.

Ich vermisste ihn so unglaublich. Manchmal schloss ich meine Augen, streckte meinen Arm zur Seite und stellte mir Jaspers kühle Hand vor, wie sie meine berührte, sanfte Kreise in meine Handfläche zeichnete und sie schließlich in seine schloss. Dabei musste ich unweigerlich lächeln.

Obwohl Jaspers Verlassen zu den schlimmsten Tagen meines Lebens zählte, spürte ich keine Wut, weder auf ihn noch auf mich.

Er hatte bestimmt getan was er für richtig hielt und ich vertraute seiner Entscheidung. Diese Zuversicht gab mir soviel Kraft, dass ich den Schmerz der Trennung noch gut ertragen konnte und ich sogar zu hoffen wagte. Obwohl dieser Schnitt in meinem Leben für mich schrecklicher schien als die Trennung damals von Edward – was vielleicht nur daran lag, dass es der momentane Zustand war – konnte ich mit der Situation nun besser umgehen. Jasper hatte mich glücklich gemacht und ich war ihm so dankbar dafür, dass es ihn gab. Er hat mir Liebe geschenkt. Und ich glaubte nicht, dass es irgendetwas anderes auf dieser Welt gab, was mich glücklicher machen könnte. Jasper liebte mich. Und ich liebte Jasper. Nichts könnte das ändern, keine Kraft der Welt könnte mir diese Liebe nehmen, denn sie war ein Teil von mir, ein Teil, der mich nährte. Selbst wenn die Welt unterginge, würde ich sterben mit dem Wissen, dass ich geliebt wurde.

Aber ich würde nicht sterben.

Ich würde leben. Für ihn und für mich.

Um auf ihn zu warten.

Niemand konnte mir nun meinen Lebenswillen nehmen. Und so ging mein Leben nach soviel Tumult trotzdem weiter. Bis zu jenem Moment, der dies wieder änderte.

Es war ein kalter Freitag, ich hatte bereits ein komisches Gefühl, während ich dem Ende der Mathestunde entgegenblickte. Ich würde abends wieder im Café arbeiten, was eine gute Ausrede war, um die Einladung meiner Freundin Jasmin zu ihrer Hausparty abzusagen. Ich hatte mich bereits auf ein ruhiges Wochenende eingestellt, als sich meine innere Unruhe beim Verlassen der Schule ihre Quelle fand. Es war ein silberner Volvo. Der Gleiche, der mich verfolgt hatte, bevor ich Jasper getroffen hatte. Eine unerträglich starke Hoffnung keimte in mir auf, konnte es wirklich sein? War Jasper zu mir zurückgekehrt? Mit verzweifelter Zuversicht und Angst vor einer Enttäuschung näherte ich mich langsam dem Wagen. Die Zeit schien plötzlich nur halb so schnell zu verstreichen wie sonst, während ich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, mit jedem Schritt meiner Hoffnung näher kam. Und dann plötzlich fuhr die getönte Windschutzscheibe herunter und ich sah direkt in ein paar golden schimmernder Augen.

Ich blieb stehen.

Edwards Augen.

Sein unruhiger Blick schien all meine Gefühle widerzuspiegeln, Angst, Unsicherheit, Hoffnung. Ich stand eine ganze Weile einfach nur so da und versank in seinen Augen, seinen Emotionen, versank in diesem Meer, in dem ich bereits einmal ertrunken war. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich diese Augen wiedersehen würde. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Edward stieg aus dem Wagen aus, seine Augen nie von mir lassend, und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Instinktiv wich ich ebenfalls einen zurück, was Edward dazu bewegte stehen zu bleiben. Er blickte verletzt, doch ich hatte Angst. Nicht vor ihm, aber vor diesem Moment. Angst davor, wieder von ihm verletzt zu werden. Er schien meine Gedanken wenn nicht lesen, dann fühlen zu können und begann zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr mir das alles leid tut. Aber ich glaube wir müssen reden. Das heißt, wenn du mir überhaupt zuhören möchtest."

Ein gequältes Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen und verschwand gleich wieder. Edward schien tatsächlich zu leiden. Ich atmete tief durch. Es lagen noch etwa zehn Schritte zwischen uns. Meinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend ging ich auf ihn zu und je näher ich ihm kam, desto stärker erwachte das schon längst begrabene Bedürfnis in mir, ihn zu umarmen, ihn in meine Arme zu schließen und über sein Leid hinweg zu trösten. Als ich noch zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt war, konnte ich dieses brennende Verlangen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich stürzte in seine Arme und Edward fing mich sicher auf. Ich war so geschockt über mein Handeln und noch schockierter über das Gefühl, dass sich nun in mir ausbreitete, dass ich meine Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Ich schluchztein Edwards Umarmung, klammerte mich noch heftiger an ihn, meine Finger bohrten sich in seine Jacke. Edward legte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf ab und begann seine Hand über meinen Rücken sanft auf und ab streicheln zu lassen. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, ich hatte schon vergessen wie gut ich mich in Edwards Gegenwart immer gefühlt hatte. Und diese Tatsache machte mir Angst.


	10. Chapter 10

**Verzeiht die lange Schreibpause! Dieses Kapitel ist mir wirklich schwer gefallen, da ich mir einfach nicht sicher war, wie Bella reagieren würde.**

**Aber eure Reviews haben mich total motiviert, vielen Dank!**

Ikarus

Er flog hoch  
über den andern.  
Die blieben im Sand  
Krebse und Tintenfische.  
Er flog höher  
als sein Vater,  
der kunstgewandte  
Dädalus.  
Federn zupfte die Sonne aus seinen Flügeln.  
Tränen aus Wachs tropften aus seinen Flügeln  
Ikarus flog.  
Ikarus ging unter.  
Ikarus ging unter  
hoch über den anderen.

_Ernst Jandl_

Ich konnte fliegen. Nein wirklich, mit Jasper konnte ich es. Er hielt meine ausgestreckte Hand, um es mir leichter zu machen. Mit der anderen spürte ich den Wind an meinen Fingern vorbeigleiten. Die Wolken schienen wie aus Zuckerwatte und erinnerten mich an den klebrigsüßen Geschmack. Der Gedanke war albern, doch er gefiel mir. Hoch oben war die Sonne, eine große gelbe Zitrone. Ich wollte näher, noch näher heran. Mal probieren, ob sauer lustig macht. Ich konnte sie fast berühren, so nah war ich. Jasper lachte, ich hörte und spürte es. Er drückte meine Hand einmal kurz. Und dann war sie weg. Mit ihr meine Flügel. Ich stürzte wie ein Stein Richtung Wasser, schlug auf die harte Oberfläche auf, drang immer tiefer ein, wurde von etwas hinuntergepresst. Oder hinuntergezogen. Jetzt bin ich hier unten verloren. Kalte Strudel umfassen mich. Ich friere und frage mich, ob ich gerade eben wirklich noch geflogen bin, um süße Zuckerwolken herum zur Zitronensonne. Es kommt mir vor wie ein Traum. Ich bin doch bescheuert, so etwas gibt es nicht. Wie konnte ich nur so naiv sein! Menschen können nicht fliegen!

Während ich den Kampf mit den Strömungen aufgebe und meine letzten Luftbläschen vor mir aufsteigen sehe, finde ich mich mit der Realität ab.

Wolken sind nicht aus Zucker,

die Sonne ist keine Zitrone

und Jasper ist nicht hier.

Ich dachte wirklich ich wäre stark geworden. Doch mit Jasper schien mich auch meine Stärke verlassen zu haben. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, wie ich wieder in diesen quälenden kalten Armen landen konnte. Ich fühlte mich einsam, verletzt und schwach und klammerte mich gerade an Edward wie an einen rettenden Anker, der mich einst in die Tiefe gerissen hatte. Der mich doch nicht retten konnte. Wieso war Edward nur zurück gekehrt? Wieso gerade jetzt, als ich endlich wieder gelernt hatte auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, den stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust zu ertragen? Ich fühlte mich benutzt, obwohl ich eigentlich diejenige war, die ihn gerade benutzte.

Ich ließ Edward mit zittrigen Händen los und kämpfte gegen den aufkommenden Schwindel, der mir das Gleichgewicht zu nehmen drohte. Fast wie selbstverständlich legte sich Edwards Hand um meine Hüfte und gaben mir die nötige Sicherheit, während sie mich sanft zum Beifahrersitz geleitete.

Ich ließ es geschehen, als hätte ich gar keine andere Wahl als mich ihm zu fügen. War das Gewohnheit? Verdammt, ich hatte jeden Grund dazu, Edward von mir zu stoßen, aber einfach nicht die Kraft dazu.

War es Mitgefühl? Edward wirkte so erschöpft wie eh und je, sogar blasser als sonst, fuhr sich immer wieder fahrig durch seine wilden Haare. Er schien so zerbrechlich. Doch das war es nicht, was mich dazu brachte in seinen Volvo einzusteigen und mich still und feige von ihm durch Port Angeles kutschieren zu lassen. Edward warf mir immer wieder schweigende Blicke zu, aber ich konnte sie genauso wenig deuten wie meine eigenen Gefühle. Die ganze Situation war mir ein Rätsel, das sich einfach nicht aufzulösen schien. Um meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, wandt ich meinen Blick dem Fenster zu und grübelte darüber, wohin Edward uns wohl fuhr, was er wohl von mir wollte und wieso ich verdammt noch mal in diesem Wagen saß mit Edward Cullen und nicht Jasper Hale.

Jasper. Sein Name hallte in meinem Kopf wider und erschien mir in diesem Moment in einem ganz anderen Licht. Er wirkte so surreal, so unecht. Er war derjenige, der mich vor meinen schrecklichen Erinnerungen an Edward gerettet hatte, doch nun, als dieser wieder hier war, neben mir mehr oder weniger lebendig in diesem Volvo saß, schien Jasper wie ein Abbild seiner selbst in menen Gedanken. Eine Erinnerung, so wie einst Edward. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, als hätte ich Jasper in dem Moment verraten, als ich in Edwards Armen versunken war.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mich schließlich mit kratziger Stimme, die es ihm nicht erlaubte, die Frage so belanglos klingen zu lassen, wie sie wohl sollte. Ich ignorierte ihn geflissentlich, meinen Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen.

Edward schluckte trocken und ich bereute meine abwehrende Haltung zu allem Unheil auch noch. Ich war doch im Recht. Er hat mich verlassen und, egal wie übertrieben sich dies auch anhörte, mir mein beschissenes Herz rausgerissen. Und genau deswegen war ich sehr wohl dazu berechtigt, ihn nun so zu behandeln wie ich es letztlich auch tat. Er hatte es verdient und ich würde einen feuchten Dreck tun, dies vor ihm zu verheimlichen.

Vielleicht konnte Edward das nachvollziehen, zumindest machte er den Rest seiner Fahrt über keine Anstalten ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Es wurde still, als er nach einiger Zeit den Motor abstellte. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte wohin die Reise uns führte, doch nun konnte ich es kaum glauben. Das konnte wohl nur ein Alptraum sein...

Es war genau wie damals.

Der weiche Erdboden gab leicht nach, als ich mich mit meinen Turnschuhen aus dem Auto wagte. Der Wald um mich herum zeigte trotz der Kälte bereits seine frische grüne Pracht und lockte mit dem Duft des Frühlings. Die versteckte Sonne spendete nur spärlich Licht auf den mit Nebel verhangenen Waldboden.

Da war sie, diese Erinnerung.

Alles war wie damals, der Wald, die Sonne, Edward und ich.

Unfassbar, dass ich diesen Wald vorher nicht betreten hatte, denn er schien so schön, so geheimnisvoll. Ich schnappte nach Luft, denn ich begriff weshalb ich diesen Ort bis heute gemieden hatte.

_Er_ war es. Alles hier erinnerte an ihn. Und so wie ich Edward vergessen wollte, wollte ich auch die Erinnerung vergessen.

"Warum sind wir hier?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Ich versuchte mir meine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch hier, am Anfang von _uns_, fühlte ich mich meinen Gefühlen ausgeliefert. Mein Körper schien mich verraten zu wollen, denn ich konnte das Zittern einfach nicht unterdrücken. Mein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an. Ich hoffte nur noch darauf, dass Edward endlich was sagen würde, mich endlich von diesem Gedankenstrudel in meinem Kopf ablenken würde.

"Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Was für eine bescheuerte Frage. Erwartete Edward nun wirklich, dass ich ihm um den Hals fiel und rief: "Aber ja, Schatz, damals in Forks, als wir uns näher kamen, bevor du mich verlassen hast!"? Ich schnaubte wütend und spürte wie mir langsam die Fassung entglitt. Ich verstand es einfach nicht, ich war Edwards Marionette, bereit zu tun was er wollte, bereit nach seinem Takt zu tanzen. Dumm und taub bereit dazu, ihn zu hassen, wenn er es wollte, oder ihn zu lieben. Ich war natürlich nur ein Mensch, aber auch nicht weniger. Es war Zeit für klare Worte und die würde ich mir nun holen.

"Was willst du, Edward?", forderte ich ihn auf.

Doch er schwieg erstmal und schien zu überlegen. Meine Nerven lagen blank und ich würde jeden Moment anfangen zu schreien oder zu weinen. Welches von beidem würde sich wohl gleich zeigen. Ich war dankbar, als Edward endlich den Mund aufbekam. Doch diese Freude hielt nur kurz an.

"Jasper...", er sprach den Namen gedehnt, fast verärgert, „... er hat dir bestimmt erzählt, dass ich mich auf eine Reise begeben hatte."

Jasper.

Es tat so weh. Aus Edwards Mund klang er noch weiter weg. Als würde man über einen Menschen sprechen, der nicht da war. Und so war es ja auch.

Ich nickte abwesend, immer noch nach Fassung ringend. Was das mit Jasper auf sich hatte... War er wütend auf ihn? Scheinbar wusste er von ihm und mir.

"Bis dahin war es die Wahrheit."

Ich schaute ihm verdutzt in die Augen.

"Wie, bis dahin?"

Eine Woge der Panik machte sich in mir breit.

"Jasper hätte mich niemals belogen."

Edward lachte gehässig.

"Zugegeben, er wusste nicht, dass es eine Lüge war. Alice hatte ihm erzählt ich würde ihn damit beauftragen dich zu beschützen. Aber zu der Zeit wusste ich nichts von Victoria. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wäre ich sofort zu dir zurückgekehrt."

Mein Puzzle des Vergangenen, dass ich mir mühsam mit Jaspers Hilfe zusammengereimt hatte, zersplitterte wieder in all seine Einzelteile. Edward hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen, er wäre zu mir gekommen, er hätte mich beschützt, wenn er von der Gefahr gewusst hätte. Aber...

"Wieso ist dann Jasper gekommen? Er sagte doch – "

"Alice.", stellte er nur knapp fest und ich sah die Wut in seinen Augen, das Gold glühte.

"Sie hat eine Vision von euch beiden gesehen, dass Jasper dich retten und dann seinen Spaß mit dir haben würde."

Ich spürte einen Stich in meiner Brust.

"Und da unsere liebe Alice alles tun würde, um Jasper glücklich zu machen, erzählte sie ihm diese Lüge. Dass sie mir von der Vision erzählt und ich Jasper gebeten hätte auf dich aufzupassen. Aber ich war am Reisen, ich dachte nicht oft an Alice. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihren Geist prüfte, sah ich diese Vision nicht. Sie hat sie aus ihrem Geist verbannt, damit ich und auch sie es nicht sehen mussten. Aber ich habe sie in einem Moment erwischt, als sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Und dann sah ich es auch. Du und Jasper, wie er Victoria tötet und sich als Held aufspielt. Wie er bei dir einzieht und..." Er atmete einmal schmerzhaft ein und aus.

"Und dich für sich gewinnt."

Ich stand vor meinem Scherbenhaufen namens Leben, versuchte verzweifelt die Scherben wieder zusammen zu setzen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Nichts passte mehr zusammen, jede Scherbe schnitt sich in meine Finger, alles tat weh. Verloren in meinem Leben, meinen Erinnerungen und... Lügen? Ich verstand Edwards Worte nicht, die sich in meinen Schädel zu hämmern versuchten. Fetzen von ihm und Jasper schwirrten immer wieder vor mein imaginäres Auge. Edward und Jasper, Liebe und Hass, Sehnsucht und Enttäuschung. Und viel Schmerz.

"Nachdem ich von Alice Intrige erfahren habe, machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg zu dir, um das alles klar zu stellen. Alice hat das natürlich gesehen und Jasper von hier weggebracht. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihm getan hätte, wenn er hier gewesen wäre..."

Er ballte seine Fäuste. Ich spürte förmlich seine Wut.

"...Warum?"

_Warum hast du mich verlassen?_

_Warum bist du zurück gekehrt?_

Dann hatte Alice das mit mir und Jasper eingefädelt. Und sie hatte es Edward verheimlicht. Aber was änderte das? Ich liebte doch Jasper. Weshalb war Edward nun so wütend? Gönnte er mir einfach nicht mein Glück? Oder wollte er mich, seine dumme menschliche Marionette, einfach nicht jemand anderem überlassen?

"...Warum bist du wütend auf Jasper?"

"Warum?! Er hat dich angefasst, dich geküsst!" Edward geriet regelrecht in Rage.

"Er war für mich ein Bruder! Und dann tut er mir das an und nimmt dich mir weg?"

"Ich gehöre dir nicht!"

Edward vergaß seine Wut und sah mich nun unsicher und verletzt an.

"Wie kannst du das sagen, Bella? Ich bin doch nur gegangen, um dich zu beschützen. Aber es war ein Fehler. Wir gehören zusammen, das ist unser Schicksal. Davor kann ich nicht weglaufen."

Ich dachte wieder an die Worte von Esme. Dass es Schicksal gewesen sei, dass ich Edward getroffen habe. War es tatsächlich mein Schicksal, dass nun durch diese Lüge in falsche Bahnen geworfen wurde und ich anstatt Edward Jasper auf meinem Balkon gefunden hatte? Nein, ich durfte nicht wieder auf ihn hereinfallen. Nicht wieder diesen süßen Worten verfallen, die mich einst so sehr verletzten.

"Beschützen nennst du das??" Ich starrte ihn verachtend an.

Ich wünschte Edward könnte nun, in diesem Moment, meine Gedanken lesen, all die Bilder sehen, die ich erlebt hatte, wie ich unter der Trennung gelitten hatte,.

"Ich habe mein Leben an dem Tag für tot erklärt, an dem du gegangen bist!!"

Ich schrie die Worte regelrecht und die Schreie trugen tatsächlich wenigstens einen Teil des Schmerzes mit, den ich all die Zeit damals empfinden musste.

"Du hast mir die schönsten Dinge erzählt, mich in deinen Bann gezogen und dann weggeworfen! Ich wollte immer nur bei dir sein, dich glücklich machen. Aber du hast nur an dich gedacht! Was du für richtig hältst! Sonst hättest du mich nicht Forks sterben lassen. Du hast gesagt du brauchst mich nicht mehr! Ich bin dir nutzlos! Das nennst du Schicksal?!"

Edward blickte mir nicht mehr in die Augen, sondern sah starr zu Boden.

Meine Wut legte sich , was ich sagen wollte, war gesagt. Ich spürte erleichtert wie ich wieder tief einatmen konnte. Edward sah nun auf und seine Augen fanden wieder meine. Ich sah so viel Schmerz, doch es war nicht halb so viel Schmerz, wie ich damals nach seinem Verlassen gespürt hatte.

"Als ich sagte, dass ich dich nicht mehr brauche... das war gelogen."

Noch mehr Lügen? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. War denn keinem klar, dass dies mein Leben war und kein Spiel?

"Bella, ich habe dich geliebt, ich liebe dich in diesem Moment und werde dich immer lieben." Er stellte sich meinem Blick mit diesem schiefen Lächeln, das ich immer an ihm geliebt hatte und ich wollte so gerne daran glauben, dass es stimmte, was er sagte. Aber es war ein Trick, alles nur Lügen. Er wollte sein zerbrechliches kleines Menschlein wieder haben. Das durfte ich nicht zulassen, meinetwillen.

„Ich liebe Jasper.", sagte ich stur und nun war ich diejenige, die seinen Blick mied. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Edward zu mir herüberkam. Ich tat automatisch einen Schritt zurück, doch er ließ sich nicht davon abhalten.

Während er mir zärtlich die Tränen weg wischte, von deren Existenz ich bis jetzt nichts gewusst hatte, misshandelte er auf brutalste Weise mein Herz.

„Bella... Jasper ist bei Alice. Die zwei lieben sich und gehören zusammen, genauso wie wir zusammengehören."

Und ganz leise brach es. Wie konnten so schöne Worte solche Schmerzen bewirken?

"Du lügst.", presste ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor, während ich meinen Kopf wegzog, um Edwards Hand an meiner Wange nicht mehr spüren zu müssen. Es schüttelte mich, während ich das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. "Du lügst schon wieder. Du bist so gemein."

"Bella, sei nicht naiv. Denkst du wirklich Jasper liebt dich mir mehr als Alice? Mehr als ich dich?"

Alles stürzte über mir ein, mein Schmerz über Edwards Verlust, die Rettung durch Jasper, mein ganzes bisheriges Leben in Port Angeles. War ich für Jasper wirklich nur eine Abwechslung gewesen?

Edward nutzte meinen verletzlichen Moment und legte seine Arme um meinen Rücken.

"Glaub mir, du kommst darüber hinweg, ich bin ja da." Er seufzte, während er mich noch enger an sich drückte.

Und ich war mit allem am Ende. Ich war so wütend auf alle, auf all die Lügen, die mein Leben zu einer einzigen Lüge machten, dass ich aufhörte mich aus Edwards Umarmung zu winden, war sie doch das einzige Echte, was mir blieb.

_Edward._

Da stand ich wieder, Bella Swan aus Forks, das kleine Mädchen, dass einen Vampir liebte und alles für ihn tun würde, Edward Cullen, den Mittelpunkt ihres unscheinbaren Lebens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Zu dem nächsten Chapter hat mich besonders ein Song inspiriert. Ich hoffe ihr lasst euch nicht davon abschrecken, dass er japanisch ist, denn es ist einfach eine wunderschöne melancholische Ballade. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß am Lesen und danke für die Zeit!**

_Miyavi - Mata Yume De Aimashou (Bis wir uns im Traum wiedersehen)_

_Yume miru you na otoshigoro wa Die Zeit, die sich anfühlt als lebe man einen Traum,  
tokku ni sugiteru hazu na no ni. ich sollte sie schon längst hinter mir haben  
Kimi ni koi shite shimau nante. Und doch verliebe ich mich in dich.  
Bakageteru, bakageteru, kedo Es ist lächerlich, lächerlich, aber  
tomerarenai, wasurerarenai. ich kann nicht aufhören, kann nicht vergessen_

_Asahi ni tataki okosarete Von der Morgensonne geweckt  
yume no tochuu me ga samete shimau. öffnen sich meine Augen inmitten eines Traumes.  
Mou ichido me wo tsubutte mite mo... Auch wenn ich versuche sie nochmals zu schließen..._

_  
Kimi wa inai. Du bist nicht da.  
Kimi no inai. Du bist weg.  
Kurayami dake. Nur Dunkelheit.  
Munashii dake. Nur Leere._

Wenn mein Leben ein Film wär, hätte ich Edward wohl damals seine Fehler verziehen, Jasper in den Wind geschossen und wir beide hätten uns zu herzzerreißender Orchestermusik bis in die Nacht geliebt.

War es aber nicht, und so löste ich mich verstört von Edward und bat ihn leise darum, mich heimzufahren.

Edward nickte hastig und wies mich schon zum Wagen. Wir stiegen schweigend ein und während Edward fuhr, versuchte er mich mit nettgemeinten Worten zu beruhigen, dass alles schon wieder gut werden würde, er für mich da wäre, alles so werden würde wie früher. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das Versprechen oder Drohungen sein sollten, doch ich hätte keinem von beiden geglaubt.

_So wie früher?_

Ich dachte sofort an Jasper.

Jasper und ich auf meinem Balkon, schweigend einen schönen Moment teilend, Jasper und ich an meinem Tisch, er sich ein Lachen verkneifend, weil ich mir mit dem viel zu heißen Kakao die Zunge verbrannt habe, Jasper und ich an der Küste, Händchen haltend, sich gegenseitig kleine Liebeserklärungen schenkend.

Damals war ich glücklich. Jasper hatte gereicht, um mich mit meinem Leben zufrieden zu geben.

Nein, ich würde niemals glücklicher werden als ich es mit Jasper war.

Auch wenn es eine Lüge war wie fast alles in meinem Leben.

Mir quollen wieder heiße Tränen vor die Augen, als mir klar wurde, dass jede schöne Erinnerung in meinem Kopf unter dem Schatten der Lügen stand. Würde ich von nun an nur an Jasper in der Vergangenheit denken? Mir war immer noch nicht klar, dass dies alles vorbei sein sollte. Ich war verzweifelt und wohl genauso verzweifelt war Edward, der letztlich verstummte, als er merkte, was seine Worte bei mir auslösten. Neben mir saß zwar Edward Cullen, aber alles an ihm erinnerte mich an jemand anderen. Und das merkte er. Der Motor ging aus und ich stieg schnell aus dem Wagen, ging direkt auf die Haustür zu, wollte nicht mehr Edwards Nähe spüren, da ich eh nichts anderes als seine fremd gewordene Kälte spürte. Ich wollte die Tür öffnen und sie schnell wieder hinter mir schließen, Edward hinter mir zurück lassen und eilig die Treppenstufen zu meiner Wohnung hochlaufen, als ich seine Hand über meiner auf dem Türgriff liegen sah.

"Ich werde dich diesmal nicht aufgeben, Bella. Nicht noch einmal."

Er ließ seine Hand auf meiner liegen, was mir schon nach kurzer Zeit unangenehm wurde, sodass ich schnell die Tür aufschloss und Richtung Wohnung verschwand. In dieser Nacht fand ich kaum Schlaf.

Obwohl es so viele Dinge gab, über die ich mir im Unklaren war, ging mein Leben überraschend ereignislos weiter. Edward schien mir etwas Zeit für mich zu geben, mit der ich jedoch nichts besonderes anzufangen vermochte. Ich wollte nicht an Edward denken, aber der, an den ich denken wollte, verblasste mit jedem Tag, der verstrich. Je wärmer es wurde, desto ferner schienen Jaspers kühle Hände, sein überlegtes Lächeln, seine vielsagenden Augen. Nichts ergab mehr einen Sinn, alle Menschen, die mir jemals wichtig waren, schienen mich aus irgendeinem Grund immer verlassen zu wollen. Vielleicht gab es doch einen größerern Unterschied zwischen Mensch und Vampir, der mir irgendwie verborgen blieb. Etwas, was nicht zuließ, dass beide zusammenblieben. Mir war alles schier ein Rätsel und ich hatte es satt, diejenige zu sein, die immer verletzt wurde. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit mit all diesem abzuschließen. Es lagen nur ein paar Wochen vor den Klausuren, danach hätte ich meinen Abschluss. Ich könnte studieren gehen, mir dann irgendwann einen Job suchen, einen halbwegs passablen Mann finden und mit ihm Kinder zeugen, die ich dann Charlie zum spielen vorbeibringen würde. Mom würde bestimmt auch öfters zu Besuch kommen. Ich wär sicherlich zufrieden. Klingt nach einem vernünftigen Leben. Aber kurz bevor ich mich tatsächlich mit dieser Vision abfinden konnte, besuchte mich Edward wieder. Ich saß an meinem Wohnzimmertisch an meinem Buch der amerikanischen Geschichte, während ich die Balkontür geöffnet hatte, um den frischen Frühlingsduft zu spüren, als ich einen altbekannten Motor vernahm. Noch bevor ich meinen Blick von der Lektüre erheben konnte, stand er auch schon in seiner ganzen Magie auf meinem Balkon. Wenn es nicht so bewölkt wäre, hätte er sicherlich atemberaubend im Sonnenlicht geglänzt. Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder auf die Seiten, um mich von diesen Träumereien abzulenken, während Edward zögerlich mein Zimmer betrat.

Ich seufzte und schloss endlich die Seiten, die ich gerade eh nicht mehr zu lesen fähig war, und legte das Buch auf den Tisch.

"Ich hoffe ich störe nicht.", sprach er ruhig mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen, sein Blick ruhte auf mir, während er einfach so in meinem Zimmer stand.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wiederkommst.", sagte ich betont gelangweilt und stand auf, um in der Küche zu verschwinden.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, diesmal gebe ich dich nicht auf, Bella."

Ich holte ein Glas aus dem Schrank, welches unter dem laufenden Wasserhahn vollsprudelte. Ein leises Schnauben drang aus meiner Kehle, das Edward sicherlich nicht entging. Während ich die aufsteigenden Wasserbläschen anstarrte, versuchte ich an nichts zu denken, mich ja nicht wieder von Edward einlullen zu lassen. Plötzlich stand er schon neben mir und sah mich mit seinem melancholischen Augen an. Ich erschrak und hätte das Glas fast fallen gelassen, wenn er es nicht aufgefangen hätte - ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten, versteht sich.

"Ich brauche dich nicht.", zischte ich und riss ihm das Glas aus der Hand.

"Sicher.", gab er leicht amüsiert wieder und sah zu, wie ich mich ans Fenster stellte und hastig ein paar Schlücke Wasser nahm. Sollte er doch grinsen, ich hatte schon lange nichts mehr zu lachen. Das letzte Mal, als ich gelacht hatte, war Jasper noch hier. Ich versuchte mir die Situation vorzustellen, doch die Bilder waren verschwommen, unsere Gesichter zu Fratzen verrissen.

_Der Weihnachtsmarkt... komm schon, Bella, der Weihnachtsmarkt..._

Es war kalt. Meine Hände froren, doch Jasper ließ sie nicht los. Er rieb sie zwischen Seinen warm. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Er sah mich an und sagte..

... Stille. Ich sehe ihn verschwommen vor mir, sein Mund öffnete sich, aber was sagte er? Ich höre ihn nicht. Seine Stimme geht unter, unter zwischen der aufgedreht fröhlichen Weihnachtsmusik und dem Getöse der Leute, unter zwischen dem Gelächter anderer Menschen, die alle scheinbar über mich lachen. Sie höre ich, aber nicht ihn, seine Worte - seine Lügen? Alles verblasst, seine Gestallt verwischt vor meinen Augen. Ich sehe ihn nicht mehr.

"Bella?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich Edwards Worte irgendwo in meinem Kopf vernahm. Vor mir sah ich die Dächer von Port Angeles. Ich blickte zur Seite und sah Edwards erschrockenes Gesicht vor mir, weit aufgerissene Augen, zittrige Lippen.

"Was ist los? Wieso weinst du?"

Weinen? Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die Wange und tatsächlich, eisige Tränen. In letzter Zeit weinte ich wirklich häufig, man musste mich für eine richtige Heulsuse halten. Ich _war_ eine Heulsuse geworden. Ein bitteres Lächeln formte sich unweigerlich in meinem Gesicht, während ich mich vom Fenster abwandte und ich mich wieder an meinen Tisch setzte, das Geschichtsbuch zur Hand nahm.

"Bella?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe."

Ich sagte es ruhig, doch mit einer gewissen Bestimmtheit, sodass Edward, auch wenn es ihm zunächst etwas widerstrebte, tatsächlich meinen Worten Folge leistete und langsam auf meinen Balkon verschwand.

"Ich bleibe in deiner Nähe.", hörte ich seine Stimme noch, bevor der Motor wieder ertönte und mich irgendwann wieder der Stille des Frühlingsmorgens überließ.

Edwards Worte bewahrheiteten sich, denn dieses Treffen blieb nicht das einzige. In den nächsten Wochen stand er immer wieder entweder auf meinem Balkon oder aber ganz altmodisch vor meiner Wohnungstür. Ich konnte jedoch nie wirklich viel mit ihm anfangen und versuchte die Distanz zwischen uns aufrecht zu erhalten, was Edward zunächst duldete. Nach meinen Klausuren jedoch, die ich mit einer zufriedenen Gleichgültigkeit hinter mich brachte, häuften sich seine Besuche und zwangen mich dazu, seinen Worten so langsam Glauben zu schenken. Er war tatsächlich immer in meiner Nähe. Doch dies hatte für mich eine andere Bedeutung als für Edward. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dieses bekannte Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden, versetzte es mich in eine andere Zeit. In meine Vergangenheit. Immer wieder blitzten Visionen vor meinem geistigen Auge auf, Bilder von damals, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich statt Jasper immer nur eine verzerrte Gestalt erkennen konnte. Es war gemein, doch ich selber ließ mich nicht mich an Jasper erinnern

Edward war wie ein ewiger Spiegel, der mir Jasper zeigte und doch nicht zeigte. Seine Anwesenheit erinnerte mich an das Fehlen eines anderen und Edward schien das zu bemerken, ließ sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen, mich immer wiederzusehen scheinbar in der Hoffnung, dass ich ihm das Geschehene verzieh. Doch vielleicht wollte er nur Jasper aus meinem Kopf vertreiben. Jedes Treffen mit Edward war ein Kampf um meine Erinnerungen mit Jasper.

Ich dachte bereits Edward hätte es beinahe schon geschafft, meine sämtlichen Bilder von Jasper verblassen zu lassen, bis ich eines Nachts eine hoffnungsvolle Erfahrung machte.

Es war ziemlich spät, Edward hatte mich an diesem Abend erst wieder bei der Arbeit im Café überrascht, hatte versucht mich zu einem Gespräch zu überreden, doch ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich beschäftigt gewesen sei und wir waren uns beide im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass ich es einfach nicht gewollt hatte.

Also lag ich nun wieder in meinem Bett und versuchte zu verstehen, weshalb Alice Edward nichts von meiner Gefahr erzählt hatte, sondern Jasper. Warum sie mein Schicksal, wenn es das denn nun war, so manipuliert hatte, dass ich mich im Moment einfach nicht mehr im Stande sah Edward zu verzeihen oder ihm gar wieder etwas von meiner spärlich vorhandenen Liebe zu schenken. Und was Jasper verdammt noch mal gesagt hatte, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Doch ich sah und hörte kaum noch was von ihm und dies war eine schreckliche Erkenntnis. Denn was von Jasper hatte ich noch, wenn nicht einmal mehr die Erinnerung an ihn? Mit diesen Gedanken glitt ich langsam in Morpheus Arme und schlief ein.

Es war kalt. Fröhliche Weihnachtsmusik. Bunt geschmückte Glühweinstände. Meine Hände froren. Jasper legte sie zwischen seine und rieb sie solange, bis sie warm wurden.

Ich sah auf und sah seine Augen. Seine wunderschönen Augen, ich sah sie, in ihrem vollen Glanz, golden strahlend.

"Jasper?"

Er lächelte nur und sah kurz zum schwarzen Nachthimmel.

"Nach Hause?"

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, das war seine Stimme, das waren seine Augen, das waren seine Hände, die mich gerade durch die Menschenmenge in Richtung meiner Wohnung zogen.

"Jasper, du bist es! Ich dachte schon, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen!", rief ich ihm aufgeregt entgegen. Doch er lächelte jedes Mal nur und ging weiter, bis wir vor meiner Wohnung ankamen. Dann blieb er stehen.

"Alice.", sagte er nur kurz. Und tatsächlich saß an der Treppe gesagte Vampirin.

"Jasper, nein, bleib hier! Ich muss mit dir reden!!"

Ich versuchte ihn am Arm zu packen, er durfte einfach nich gehen, doch schon schritt er los, als würden meine Hände ihn gar nicht halten. Er ging einfach davon.

Und dann war ich wach.

Ich sah mich aufgebracht in meinem Zimmer um, es war früher Morgen, alles lag still im dämmernden Sonnenlicht, doch von Jasper keine Spur. Stattdessen erkannte ich kurz Edwards Gestalt auf meinem Balkon hinter verschlossener Türe, die mir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, kurz bevor sie verschwand. Ich wusste damals mit der Situation nichts anzufangen und hatte noch keine Ahnung, dass dies nicht der einzige Traum von Jasper bleiben würde. Nein, die Träume wiederholten sich, genauer gesagt immer derselbe Traum, jede Nacht. Es war fast wie ein abgesprochenes geheimes Rendezvous, denn mit der Zeit konnte ich jeden Abend ins Bett gehen mit dem Wissen, ihn wiedersehen zu können. Edward wollte sich jedoch nicht abgewöhnen mich beim Schlafen zu beobachten, weshalb ich die Vorhänge zuzuziehen pflegte. Dennoch fragte er mich, was in letzter Zeit los wäre, was ich ihm aber selbstverständlich nicht verriet. Niemand außer mir wusste von unserem geheimen Date. Nichts hätte ich getan, um diese Wiedersehen zu gefährden, denn ich war einfach nur glücklich sein Bild wieder zu haben. Das einzige, was mich störte, war, dass diese Traumsequenz immer nur bis dahin ging, wo Alice auftauchte. Ich schlief nie lange genug durch, um Jaspers letzten Worte an mich zu hören, was mich jeden Morgen fast rasend machte. Bis ich auf die Idee kam, nachzuhelfen. Es war ziemlich einfach an Schlaftabletten heran zu kommen, einmal bei der Schulärztin gelogen und schon besaß ich die wertvollen Tickets zu einer ruhigen, langen Nacht allein mit Jasper. Eine Tablette am Abend müsste es mir erlauben, den Abend bis zu Jaspers Abschied noch einmal durchleben zu können.

Also nahm ich eine Kapsel, schluckte sie mit einem Wasser herunter und lief schnell ins Bett, kuschelte mich unter die Decke aus schierer Ungeduld ihn wiederzusehen, und tatsächlich.

Jasper nahm meine Hände und rieb sie warm. Ich lächelte ihn nur liebevoll an, denn ich hatte bereits gemerkt, dass er meine Worte nicht hören konnte.

"Nach Hause?", fragte er und zog schon an meiner Hand, führte mich an Menschen vorbei, über ein paar Straßen bis zu meiner Wohnung. Da saß Alice.

"Alice.", sagte Jasper monoton und ließ meine Hand los, ging zu seiner Freundin hinüber.

_Seiner Ex-und-Wieder-Freundin._

Jasper umarmte sie kurz und innig, bis Alice mich fand.

"Hi, Bella.", rief sie nur kurz, nicht einmal halb so enthusiastisch wie früher, sie klang erschöpft. Obwohl sie eigentlich Jasper wieder hatte, tat sie mir nun leid und ich ging zu ihr herüber und drückte sie auch. "Ich hab dich vermisst."

"Ich weiß, ich doch auch. Emmet, Rose, Carlisle und Esme lassen sich grüßen!" Sie versuchte es fröhlich klingen zu lassen, so wie sonst, wenn sie von ihrer Familie sprach, doch sie klang einfach nur traurig."Ehrlich gesagt bin ich hier, um mit Jasper zu reden."

Ein erneuter Stich in mein Herz, wusste ich doch, dass sie ihn mir hiermit wegnehmen würde.

"Leb wohl, Alice. Pass gut auf dich auf.", sagte ich ihr wehleidig zum Abschied, wohlwissend, dass sie mich nicht verstehen konnte. Doch ihr Blick schien mir fast etwas sagen zu wollen, geradezu rätselhaft. Dann drehte sie sich aber schon um und obwohl es meine Beine nicht wollten, führten sie mich zu meiner Wohnngstür, die Treppe hoch und in mein Zimmer. Zeit verging und ich wurde schon ganz ungedultig, jeden Moment konnte ich wieder aufwachen.

Dann stand er da, auf meinem Balkon, Jasper. Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und sah Schmerz in seinem Blick.

Im selben Moment schien mein Herz ein weiteres Mal zu zerbrechen, als seine Lippen bereits die Worte formten:

"Ich muss gehen, Bella."

"Wieso?", frage ich mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, mehr mich selbst als ihn.

Er nahm meine Hände und drückte sie leicht. Dann sah er mich ernst an und seine Lippen formten bereits die nächsten Worte, als mich ein gleißend helles Licht aus meinem Traum riss - und mir Jasper nahm.

_Jasper, wieso?_

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits Mittag. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Ich war so kurz davor, mich wieder daran zu erinner, was er mir damals gesagt hatte! Ich musste nochmals einschlafen, koste es, was es wollte. Ich stürzte aus dem Bett in die Küche, riss das Ecktürchen auf, griff nach der Dose und schüttelte mir ein paar Tabletten in die Hand.

Eine hat nicht gereicht, also zwei. Nein, lieber drei, damit ich mir sicher sein kann.

Ich füllte mir ein Glas mit Wasser und schluckte die Pillen, eine nach der anderen, schnell herunter. Diesmal würde es reichen. Gleich lege ich mich ins Bett und sehe Jasper wieder. Gleich weiß ich, wie mein Traum ausgeht.

Ich legte mich wieder hin und schlief tatsächlich binnen Sekunden mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Ich war in meinem Zimmer. Ich wartete. Jasper tauchte auf meinem Balkon auf, er war am Boden zerstört.

"Ich muss gehen, Bella."

"Ich weiß Jasper, aber wieso? Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit!"

"Ich gehe nicht, um dich allein zu lassen, Bella. Glaub mir, es ist besser für uns beide. Alles wird gut."

Mich nicht allein lassen? Meinte er Edward? Er konnte nach all dem, was wir gemeinsam erlebt haben, doch nicht glauben, dass dann alles gut werden würde!

"Du kannst mich nicht mit ihm vergleichen. Hör mir zu."

Er drückte leicht meine Hände, was ich in diesem Moment so brauchte wie ein Verdurstender Wasser.

"Ich kann nicht sagen, wieso ich weg muss. Aber ich werde dich nicht anlügen. Du wirst es verstehen. Du wirst eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Eine, in der ich dich nicht beeinflussen kann."

Das war es, was Jasper mir sagen wollte! Eine Entscheidung, aber zwischen was? Wie ging das Gespräch weiter?

"Ob wir uns jemals wieder sehen werden, Jasper?", fragte ich ihn.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Was habe ich ihm gesagt? Es war etwas Wichtiges, ich spüre es.

Ich sah auf und fand seine Augen. In ihnen lagen Gram und Verzweiflung. Er sagte die Wahrheit, er wusste es wirklich nicht, und ich spürte einfach, dass es ihm genauso viel Angst machte wie mir.

"Dann warte ich auf dich.", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, woraufhin er mich küsste. Und ich spürte den Kuss, als wäre er real, kalte Lippen trafen meine mit so viel Leidenschaft, die es immer zwischen uns beiden gegeben hatte. Dann ließ er mich los und verschwandt.

Es war mir egal, was Edward sagte, ich glaubte nicht, dass Jasper mich nur benutzt hatte. Nein, ich wusste es. Ich sah es in seinen Augen, in dem, was er sagte.

Ich musste mich entscheiden. Und mir war nun endlich klar, wie ich mich entscheiden würde.

Nun musste ich nur noch aufwachen.

Ich sah mich um, doch meine Umgebung blieb scharf, detailliert, nichts verschwamm. Ich schritt auf und ab, wartend, dass ich endlich wieder aufwachte. Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht sein, jetzt, als ich endlich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte! Panisch ging ich in die Küche, ließ das Wasser laufen, wusch mein Gesicht, kneifete mich in die Wangen, aber nichts.

_Die Schlaftabletten..._

Was sollte ich nun tun? Ich würde bestimmt aufwachen, sobald die Tabletten aufhörten zu wirken. Seltsam, aber die Panik ließ nach. Ich setzte mich schnell an den Tisch, denn meine Beine wurden schwach, ich fühlte mich wie auf Drogen. Ich legte meine Arme auf den Tisch und bettete meinen Kopf auf sie, wartete und dachte an _ihn_, den ich bestimmt wieder sehen würde.

_"Oyasumi" kara Mit dem "Gute Nacht"  
Hajimaru kimi to no deeto. begann unser Date__.  
"Ohayou" de sayonara Mit dem "Guten Morgen" der Abschied  
Mata yume de aimashou. Lass uns uns im Traum wieder treffen._

_Moshi asu aetanara__ Wenn ich dich morgen sehe,_  
_Kondo koso kimi ni__ dann werde ich dich dieses Mal_  
_Zutto hanasanai__nicht mehr wieder loslassen, _  
_Mou yume de mo kamawanai__ es ist mir egal, ob es nur ein Traum ist._

_Kamawanai. Es ist mir egal._


End file.
